


Revenge Comes Calling

by AliKat7



Category: Leverage
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eliot warned Katie about his past, she really didn't think it would affect their future. Unfortunately for her and the rest of the team, one of the team's previous encounters decides it's time they pay.</p><p>Sequel to Rattle Snake Smile</p><p>WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge Comes Calling Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N Thanks to Blackbelblondie for the beta._

_A/N Thanks to Blackbelblondie for the beta and the advice. Then the re-betaing after the re-writes due to the advice lol_

 _  
_

* * *

Katie sat in shock listening to what happened at the waterfront with Nate, Sterling and the gunrunner. She'd known what types of people Eliot had dealt with in the past. But that was the _past_. Petty thugs and corrupt corporate types are what she thought the team dealt with now. At no point would she have thought the team was taking out international gunrunners.

She felt bad for the team. Eliot was pacing like a caged animal half the time and standing there with his arms crossed and looking disgusted or angry the other half. Parker still had that haunted look and barely spoke. Hardison was madder than she'd ever seen him. Sophie was quiet with only an occasion bitter comment thrown in.

Realizing Eliot stopped pacing and was staring at her, Katie glanced back over at him. Studying her closely, he made her feel uneasy.

"I need to talk to you," he said to her. "Privately." The others glanced at her in confusion and she shrugged, standing up.

"Yes, I have a headache so I'm going to go lie down," Sophie replied and went to one of the bedrooms.

"Why don't we all just take a break?" Katie suggested. Parker and Hardison didn't really seem to want to keep talking about things. She'd get Eliot to catch her up and talk to Sophie later. Hardison nodded but Parker didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact she had spoken.

Following Eliot to the end of the hallway to a small bedroom on the opposite side of the house, Katie anxiously awaited to find out what was wrong. He shut the door behind her and said in a low voice, "Why didn't you tell me someone came after you?"

Her eyes widened a bit before she stammered, "What…how…I…didn't get a chance…yet…but how'd you know?"

Reaching over he placed his fingers over the bruises where Quinn had grabbed her arm earlier. "Besides the fact you're limping, bruised and look terrified, you were late, texted me back from a strange number, and arrived here with nothing but some money and a phone. What happened? Are you alright?" He was concerned about her, but she could sense his anger, just _radiating_ around him. Luckily the anger wasn't directed at her, only the concern..

Katie pulled him closer and let him wrap his arms around her. As always, he gave her that safe warm feeling and she finally felt some of the terror of the last few hours leave her body. He kissed her forehead and relaxed a bit. After a few minutes though, he pulled back and looked at her, his eyes once again cool and professional.

"What happened? And don't leave anything out," he replied.

"He got me at the airport bar. I was waiting for you and he offered to buy me a drink but there was something off about him. He just had a dangerous vibe to him then when he got my name, which of course I lied, and he repeated it strangely, giving me that look. That creepy suspicious 'I know you're lying' look, you know? And I was already freaking out a bit because I couldn't get in touch with anyone so maybe that's why I noticed that he was creepy and dangerous," she babbled nervously, at times waving her hands around.

Eliot reached out, grabbing her hands and holding them together. "Katie, calm down," he replied, his voice soft but she could sense how close to the end of losing his temper he was.

"So when I tried to leave, he grabbed me and said that if I didn't go with him or caused a scene I'd never know what happened to you guys. Naturally going somewhere with him alone versus being in an airport with plenty of witnesses wasn't a good option. But then he started talking about you and how he wouldn't come after me, if he hadn't known all about me as well. He knew about the brownstone and the downtown condo, he even knew about my hotel room in Rome!" she exclaimed, a mixture of freaked out and pissed off in her voice. "Made some comments about a price on your head and I offered him money but oh no…it's not about the money. He wanted 'revenge' too. Bastard."

"Did he say who he was working for?" Eliot asked, his voice a deathly calm but his eyes made her want to take a step back. So she did, not wanting to be too close when the explosion hit. Not that he'd ever hit her but she was always leery of flying debris.

"No, just his name: Ryan Quinn," Katie answered quietly, taking another step subtly backwards.

Good plan on her part. Eliot promptly moved past her to put his hand through the closet door…then the wall. It creeped her out the way he did that without making a verbal sound. She let him collect himself for a moment before he turned around again, ignoring the fact his fist was bleeding from jerking it out of the wooden door. He didn't say a word, just signaled her to continue with a wave of his hand, his eyes narrowed and his breathing shallow.

"When he threatened to hurt me or anyone around me if I made a scene, I had to go with him," Katie continued flatly without emotion. She didn't want to add to his anger with her own fear. "In the taxi, I got your text and he asked what it was code for. I told him it just meant the team was in trouble but you were safe for now. I wanted to go to the brownstone because I knew it would be easier to get out of there than a high rise building with only one door. So I went to change clothes in the bathroom downstairs. He was on the phone to someone saying he was with me, you weren't here but you had texted me and he was sure it was only a matter of time. I went out the bathroom window, which is how I twisted my ankle but it barely hurts now." She let out the breath she had been holding.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, just grabbed my arm and threatened me a lot," she lied, just a little bit. There was no reason for him to know he touched her or said the other stuff, especially not _now_ , when he looked murderous already. Cautiously she asked, "Who is he?"

"Someone that Sterling hired to take me down before," he said dismissive but she grabbed his arm.

"Listen to me. I don't ask questions because I figure it's best I don't know if I don't have to. Besides I didn't realize how much of the present stuff was this dangerous. I thought what happened in Kentucky with the guns and mobsters, wasn't the current norm. But this man _came after me_ , knows a lot about me, and I think it's only fair that I know something about him. I mean…he'll come back after me if he can. He already tried to hurt Sam and…"

"Who's Sam?" he interrupted looking suspicious.

"I called Cora like you told me to if I was ever in trouble and she sent some guy named Sam to bring me to the train. Quinn saw us and tried to jerk him out of the car but we got away. Who knows what he would have done if he had gotten Sam out of the car. I felt really bad for the guy because he was just a guy helping his friend by picking me up. Eliot…I think this might be the time to tell me a little bit about what is going on because obviously ignorance isn't bliss." When he tried to cut her off, she pulled him closer.

"Hey, it's me," she whispered, teasing his mouth with her lips. "You don't need to hide from me. I can feel you trying to build walls again. But no matter what you tell me, I'll love you regardless."

"Nate's already screwed for what we've all done," he replied running his hand through his hair as he tried to withdraw from her. "I don't want you hurt anymore because of it or because of me."

"And you're furious with him for making that choice for _you_ …yet you're getting ready to _try_ and do the same thing, aren't you? Something that makes complete sense in your head like 'get Katie away from me and she'll be safe from the world', right?" The way he shifted his eyes away from her proved her point. She chuckled. "You're so hardheaded. Look at all the good you've done for people who played by the rules and _still_ got screwed. Trust me. I'm safer with you than away from you. Besides, I'm not _letting_ you push me away again."

Eliot firmly grasped her suddenly, scowling. After a minute, she could tell he was only trying to look intimidating before he murmured, "Stop it. You know how hot it is when you try to act tough?"

"Oh now it's hot but you used to think I was being a brat," she replied before wrapped her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. "I love you."

"I know," he replied before kissing her, his tongue moving hotly against hers. He still could make her weak in the knees and heat spread throughout her body. She'd never done drugs but it was a definite 'rush' with him.

After a few kisses, he started pulling at her shirt. "I want you…" he whispered against her lips.

"Baby…is it really…a…good time?" she replied in between kisses, each one more aggressive than the last.

"Mhmm," he murmured in response, unzipping her jeans. "Stress relief."

For a strange reason, probably because she really wanted it to, his logic worked for her too and they had been apart for over a week which is way too long. She unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. Realizing it would be easier to do it themselves, they rushed to remove their clothes. Katie moved toward the bed but Eliot pulled her back, picking her up in his arms quickly. Before she had time to prepare herself, he thrust into her, causing her to dig her nails into his shoulder. Both moaned and, breathing deeply, gazed into each other's eyes.

Katie felt like Eliot needed a physical connection more now, when he was unsure of things in his life. He needed to maintain control and when things spun out of control, the physical connection, gave him some back. Before her, there were probably many women who filled this void for him but with them, he took what he wanted and left before he was expected to give anything in return. With her, he gave her everything he was able and she never tried to take more from him. She knew he loved her and was faithful. That had to be enough. Eliot was set in his ways. She wouldn't ask him to change who he was to be with her. Their relationship provided different things to each one: it kept him grounded and let her live more wild and freely.

But the fire, this intense passion they had for each other, was always volatile, whether they were making love or arguing. When they argued, she'd often go from wanting to strangle him to wanting to rip his clothes off _with her teeth_.

"I cannot stand the thought of his hands on you." Fire danced in his intense stare, his fingers running lightly over the bruise on her arm.

"Neither can I," she whispered in reply, leaning forward to kiss lightly along his neck before sinking her teeth hard into his shoulder. He hissed in reply, grabbing her hair and tugging. She rarely played this game with him but she quickly learned that pain always made him hyper aware. And when _she_ caused it during sex, he forgot what his mind was fixating on at the time. But it was risky that she'd push him too far, pissing him off. Running her tongue over where she bit him, Katie moved against him, bringing his mind back to their connection and not on Quinn or anything else that had happened.

It worked. But he was a little rougher than normal, more aggressive. At one point, he pinned her against the wall, grabbing her so tightly she knew he left bruises along her hips and legs. But as soon as she gasped, he loosened his grip. She suspected it was payback because he knew she played the 'pain' game with him. Something about knowing he was so dangerous but wouldn't actually hurt her, about being this close to fire and not getting burned, was enough to drive her insane.

Katie tightened her legs around him, allowing him total control knowing that he _needed_ it. And despite the fact it was fun to flirt with dominance so he had to work for it, she knew that she preferred it when he was in control. His mouth and hands seemed to be all over her at once. Even during a quickie, he could give her multiple orgasms that felt like she was going to die.

"Are you close?" he whispered, cradling her face in his hands. She nodded.

"Harder? Faster?" he offered with a slight smirk before giving her a little bit of both.

"No." Shaking her head, she tried to catch her breath. "Just like this."

Eliot held back, waiting for her orgasm, moving into her in fluid strokes, watching her every expression. When she moaned, he kissed her, muffling the sound of them making love. Katie clawed at his sweat coated back and Eliot moved his hips into her in rapid thrusts as he came inside her.

As they caught their breath, he watched her, running his fingers up her body teasingly. "I thought I'd never see you again," he said suddenly, his gaze intent on hers. "I thought…" He stopped moving, just holding her…no, clinging to her. His eyes said what he could not.

Eliot Spencer did not admit fear. He did not lose control over a situation if he could but if he did, he flipped straight into professional mode. His eyes showed how vulnerable he was right now. It cut her deeply how lost he looked. And it wasn't just the situation with Quinn coming after her; it was what happened at the docks, Nate, all of it. The whole day had done a clusterfuck with his head. He was the protector and he felt like he'd failed everyone. It was written all over his face.

"Baby, I'm here. Everyone is okay," she answered, raining tender kisses on his face.

Eliot carried her to the bed where they both collapsed and kept her in his arms, like he was afraid to let her go. Katie didn't say anything, just snuggled up to him and listening to his heart beating loudly. It seemed like their hearts beat in time with each other.

"Things aren't going to be any easier," he said finally. His fingers drew circles on her back.

Rising up to look at his face, she smiled. "It's never easy with us. But I'm not going anywhere. And you guys will figure out a way to help Nate."

Eliot shook his head. "He's got to testify or Kadjic will get away with shooting Bonanno. No, he's made his deal with the devil. There's nothing I can do now."

"Then you have to keep the team together. They're hanging on by a thread now and you're the only one who can do it."

"I'm not the brains of the organization, babe," he reminded her. "Maybe its best if we just accept this as what it is: an end. Maybe it's safer for us all to…"

"Hardison and Parker need this to not be the end," Katie insisted. "I know it won't be easy but you've got to keep them together. You're the strongest one of them right now. Sophie's going to try to shut everyone out but you…you're a professional. If the team splits up, something bad is going to happen to one of them because they're back at that point of feeling they can't trust anyone."

"Then why should they trust me?"

"Unlike Sophie, you didn't leave them. You've been there through all of this, all the insanity with Nate. You can hold the team together just by doing what you do." He glanced away, staring at the ceiling. "I know you don't want to be responsible for holding the team together but there isn't anyone else right now."

Moving her off him, he sat up on the side of the bed before saying, "I need a shower. You want to join me?"

"Since we're sharing a bathroom with the others, maybe it's best if we don't. I'll take one after you," she replied, reaching out to grab his arm. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder. "I love you." Eliot was silent, causing her to sigh. "And now…you're pushing me out."

"I just…have a lot on my mind," he said finally.

Katie lay back and glared at the ceiling. Eliot grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them on. He looked in the closet, finding a bag with a few changes of clothes, obviously stashed there before. At the door, he stopped before coming back, bending down and kissing her. "Katie, I love you too. I just worry I can't live up to your expectations and be the man you think I am."

"You already are," she replied, looking deep into his eyes. Lightly he kissed her again before leaving the room. Sighing, she rolled over and closed her eyes.

oOoOo

Eliot took his shower and dressed in some clean clothes. While Katie showered, he went into the kitchen to see what they had for food. After going through the cabinets he realized they had practically nothing edible. They'd have to go get something for tonight at least. Parker was still curled up in the chair not speaking. He wasn't sure what Hardison was doing, looked like he was trying to build a laptop out of spare parts.

Walking over the separate bedroom, he knocked quietly. He waited a few minutes before calling out, "Sophie, it's me." Eliot glanced back at the other two before knocking a little harder. "Hey, come on. We need to talk." When she still didn't answer, he replied, "Hope you're decent," before he opened the door and walked in.

Although he had expected to see Sophie lying down, she wasn't. He walked into the attached bath and found nothing. The room was empty except her dress from earlier laying on the bed laying.

Eliot glanced around quickly and went back into the living room. "Where's Sophie?" he asked, glancing at Hardison and Parker.

Their blank stares said enough. Storming across the room, he jerked open the back door and glanced around. Parker jumped up and ran to the front door, unlocking it and running out before he could stop her. Eliot swung around and ran across the living room and out the front door after Parker.

"What's wrong?" Katie came up behind him but he grabbed her.

"Get in the house, damnit!" he growled before chasing Parker who was headed towards the bus stop.

By the time he caught up with Parker, she was halfway up the hill. He grabbed her arm and spun her around only to find tears running down her face.

"She's leaving again. We have to stop her!" she replied, trying to pull away from him.

"Parker! Parker," Eliot toned down his voice as soon as he realized how upset she was and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We'll find her okay? She couldn't have gone far." Parker looked at him doubtfully but when he nodded with a slight smile, she let him pull her back down the sidewalk into the house. He was glad to find that Katie had actually listened to him for once.

"She made a few calls before she left," Hardison replied, barely glancing up from his smart phone, as they walked in. "I don't recognize any of the numbers though. Only the last one was local, a land line near McCory's." His face reflected his concern and Katie was chewing on her nail while pacing.

A phone rang and it took a moment for Eliot to realize it was the cell phone that Katie had brought with her. Both of them stared at it for a minute before she finally walked over and picked it up cautiously. The number said it was Cora so she answered it.

"Hello Katie," the voice on the other end was definitely not Cora so she put it on speakerphone.

"How…how'd you get this number?" Katie stammered in response to Quinn.

"I warned you that if you made this difficult, other people would get hurt. And your friend Sam sang like a bird once I applied provided the right incentive…"

The blood drained from Katie's face as Eliot snatched the phone up. "It's me that you're after …"

"Ah Spencer, I'd hoped I'd get to speak to you personally. You have a choice now. Either you and Katie return to the brownstone or you can pick up your grifter from the morgue. Both of you must come or else," Quinn said with a chuckle. Before Eliot could answer, the phone went dead.

"Fuck!" he said, then stormed out of the room.

"What? Who was that?" He heard Hardison ask Katie. "Katie! Who was that!"

"It's Quinn," Eliot said, returning to the room with a bag over his shoulder. "You three stay here, I'll go get Sophie."

"But…" Katie began.

"No! No buts. I'll handle this," he yelled and Katie cringed.

"Eliot, if Quinn says he wants her there, you're putting Sophie's life in danger not bringing her," Hardison said calmly. "I know you don't like it but you have to take her with you."

"If she comes then both their lives are in danger. Although the last time I left you three alone during a crisis, Katie got kidnapped and shot," Eliot argued.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Katie exclaimed. "Last time I was the _target_. This time it's you he's after. So it makes sense that we make the crazy man happy until you can beat him to a bloody pulp. Besides, there is no reason to think that Quinn will hurt me if you're there and can hurt you instead. He seems to prefer to only use people to get to you."

"Then why did he ask me to bring you? There is going to be a trade, you for Sophie. And he wants something from me," Eliot explained very slowly like she was a child.

"Then you're aware of what is going to happen and you're going in prepared. If you don't take Katie…someone is going to end up getting killed, more than likely Sophie," Hardison replied.

"I'll go with you. I can go in through the…" Parker began only to have him throw down the bag in frustration.

"Look! Everyone needs to trust me. He's after me. Parker, you and Hardison need to stay here because I will need your help to get Sophie back. But if anything happens to me…well, you guys will have to find a way to get her back yourself. If we all go, then there is no backup plan. Katie will go with me and she will do everything I tell her to do, whether it puts me in danger or not," he gave her a warning look.

"Yes, Katie will obey," she snorted as she rose from the couch. When he raised his eyebrow at her, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll shut up now too."

"There's a computer store around the corner. Parker and I will go there and get some things I'll need, if you want my help later. A smart phone ain't gonna cut it," Hardison stood up and after a moment, Eliot nodded in agreement. He didn't like the fact they'd be out in public but Hardison was right. As impressive as Hardison's skills with his phone were, Eliot might need more help than that depending on what Quinn wanted him for. This wasn't a simple case of smash and grab obviously.

Hardison's phone rang and he glanced at it nervously before picking it up. After listening for a few moments, he mumbled 'thanks' and hung up. "That was Cora. Apparently Tara is looking for us now. She went by Nate's when she heard what happened at the docks and found Cora's friend, Sam beat pretty severely in the alleyway. He's alive but not in good shape. Tara said she'd meet you at the place near Katie's brownstone."

"Fine," Eliot answered shortly.

"The place? _The_ place?" Katie glanced at him with a tilt of her head. "You and Tara have a 'place' near my brownstone?"

Eliot rolled his eyes. "This is really not the time for jealousy. We'll talk about it later but obviously it's not what you're thinking," he growled in response and Katie gave him a glare that made what she was thinking _very_ clear.

"Eliot…be careful," Parker whispered.

"Both of you come back here after you get the supplies. If anything happens to us…try to get Sophie back but if not, Hardison, you know what to do," he warned and Hardison nodded slowly.

Eliot knew that neither of them wanted to think of the alternative: that he wouldn't be able to retrieve Sophie and one or both of them got killed. But hopefully after all this time, they'd follow the well established backup plans. Parker still had the 'little girl lost' look but he knew that her long streak of independence and self-reliance would kick in. She needed the team but she could survive without them if she _had_ to and so could Hardison. But they'd most likely take care of each other if the worst happened. He couldn't really think about that right now. After a moment of meaningful glances between the three of them, Eliot led Katie out the door against his better judgment.

As soon as they were outside, Katie glanced at him nervously. "I'd feel better if Hardison and Parker just left town or something. I don't like leaving them there like sitting ducks…" she whispered as he hailed a cab.

"They can handle it. We've been doing this for years, Katie. You just need to trust me," he replied, giving her a long look. He knew she was protective over the others and had a hard time realizing that they were criminals that worked alone long before they helped people as a team. He also knew that even though she was aware of what he did and didn't judge him, she didn't seem to grasp how dangerous he'd once been and what he was capable of. Even he had a hard time stomaching that now, so he didn't need her to know the graphic details.

"Eliot…" she began then glanced away for a moment. Finally she turned back to him and said, "I do trust you but I _hate_ this. You could get hurt. Or Sophie will. I mean, Sam already did so we know Quinn is capable of…he's dangerous, okay?"

"So am I. Especially when someone uses people I care about to come after me," he reassured her as the cab pulled up. Shaking his head, he murmured under his breath, "You have no idea."

After giving the driver the address, he put his arm around Katie, pulling her close. Eliot could see the terror in her eyes but she attempted a weak smile of confidence. He appreciated her trying to mask her doubts. Despite the fact she seemed fragile at time, he knew even better than she did how strong she could be if push came to shove. Any other woman would have left him already.

"Hey," he whispered, putting his finger under her chin, nudging her slightly to look at him. "It's going to be fine. I've been in worse situations and I'm not going to let Quinn hurt anyone else. Trust me. This is what I do."

The corners of her mouth twitched with amusement. "Maybe you should seriously think about a career change." He chuckled then kissed her.

Katie snuggled up to him for the rest of the quiet cab ride and Eliot tried to form a plan that didn't end up with someone dead. Well…at least not one of _his_ people dead. He wasn't opposed to Quinn's death. At. All.


	2. Revenge Comes Calling Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N Thanks to Blackbelblondie for the beta and the advice. Then the re-betaing after the re-writes due to the advice lol_

_A/N Thanks to Blackbelblondie for the beta and the advice. Then the re-betaing after the re-writes due to the advice lol_

 _  
_

* * *

Katie sat in shock listening to what happened at the waterfront with Nate, Sterling and the gunrunner. She'd known what types of people Eliot had dealt with in the past. But that was the _past_. Petty thugs and corrupt corporate types are what she thought the team dealt with now. At no point would she have thought the team was taking out international gunrunners.

She felt bad for the team. Eliot was pacing like a caged animal half the time and standing there with his arms crossed and looking disgusted or angry the other half. Parker still had that haunted look and barely spoke. Hardison was madder than she'd ever seen him. Sophie was quiet with only an occasion bitter comment thrown in.

Realizing Eliot stopped pacing and was staring at her, Katie glanced back over at him. Studying her closely, he made her feel uneasy.

"I need to talk to you," he said to her. "Privately." The others glanced at her in confusion and she shrugged, standing up.

"Yes, I have a headache so I'm going to go lie down," Sophie replied and went to one of the bedrooms.

"Why don't we all just take a break?" Katie suggested. Parker and Hardison didn't really seem to want to keep talking about things. She'd get Eliot to catch her up and talk to Sophie later. Hardison nodded but Parker didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact she had spoken.

Following Eliot to the end of the hallway to a small bedroom on the opposite side of the house, Katie anxiously awaited to find out what was wrong. He shut the door behind her and said in a low voice, "Why didn't you tell me someone came after you?"

Her eyes widened a bit before she stammered, "What…how…I…didn't get a chance…yet…but how'd you know?"

Reaching over he placed his fingers over the bruises where Quinn had grabbed her arm earlier. "Besides the fact you're limping, bruised and look terrified, you were late, texted me back from a strange number, and arrived here with nothing but some money and a phone. What happened? Are you alright?" He was concerned about her, but she could sense his anger, just _radiating_ around him. Luckily the anger wasn't directed at her, only the concern..

Katie pulled him closer and let him wrap his arms around her. As always, he gave her that safe warm feeling and she finally felt some of the terror of the last few hours leave her body. He kissed her forehead and relaxed a bit. After a few minutes though, he pulled back and looked at her, his eyes once again cool and professional.

"What happened? And don't leave anything out," he replied.

"He got me at the airport bar. I was waiting for you and he offered to buy me a drink but there was something off about him. He just had a dangerous vibe to him then when he got my name, which of course I lied, and he repeated it strangely, giving me that look. That creepy suspicious 'I know you're lying' look, you know? And I was already freaking out a bit because I couldn't get in touch with anyone so maybe that's why I noticed that he was creepy and dangerous," she babbled nervously, at times waving her hands around.

Eliot reached out, grabbing her hands and holding them together. "Katie, calm down," he replied, his voice soft but she could sense how close to the end of losing his temper he was.

"So when I tried to leave, he grabbed me and said that if I didn't go with him or caused a scene I'd never know what happened to you guys. Naturally going somewhere with him alone versus being in an airport with plenty of witnesses wasn't a good option. But then he started talking about you and how he wouldn't come after me, if he hadn't known all about me as well. He knew about the brownstone and the downtown condo, he even knew about my hotel room in Rome!" she exclaimed, a mixture of freaked out and pissed off in her voice. "Made some comments about a price on your head and I offered him money but oh no…it's not about the money. He wanted 'revenge' too. Bastard."

"Did he say who he was working for?" Eliot asked, his voice a deathly calm but his eyes made her want to take a step back. So she did, not wanting to be too close when the explosion hit. Not that he'd ever hit her but she was always leery of flying debris.

"No, just his name: Ryan Quinn," Katie answered quietly, taking another step subtly backwards.

Good plan on her part. Eliot promptly moved past her to put his hand through the closet door…then the wall. It creeped her out the way he did that without making a verbal sound. She let him collect himself for a moment before he turned around again, ignoring the fact his fist was bleeding from jerking it out of the wooden door. He didn't say a word, just signaled her to continue with a wave of his hand, his eyes narrowed and his breathing shallow.

"When he threatened to hurt me or anyone around me if I made a scene, I had to go with him," Katie continued flatly without emotion. She didn't want to add to his anger with her own fear. "In the taxi, I got your text and he asked what it was code for. I told him it just meant the team was in trouble but you were safe for now. I wanted to go to the brownstone because I knew it would be easier to get out of there than a high rise building with only one door. So I went to change clothes in the bathroom downstairs. He was on the phone to someone saying he was with me, you weren't here but you had texted me and he was sure it was only a matter of time. I went out the bathroom window, which is how I twisted my ankle but it barely hurts now." She let out the breath she had been holding.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, just grabbed my arm and threatened me a lot," she lied, just a little bit. There was no reason for him to know he touched her or said the other stuff, especially not _now_ , when he looked murderous already. Cautiously she asked, "Who is he?"

"Someone that Sterling hired to take me down before," he said dismissive but she grabbed his arm.

"Listen to me. I don't ask questions because I figure it's best I don't know if I don't have to. Besides I didn't realize how much of the present stuff was this dangerous. I thought what happened in Kentucky with the guns and mobsters, wasn't the current norm. But this man _came after me_ , knows a lot about me, and I think it's only fair that I know something about him. I mean…he'll come back after me if he can. He already tried to hurt Sam and…"

"Who's Sam?" he interrupted looking suspicious.

"I called Cora like you told me to if I was ever in trouble and she sent some guy named Sam to bring me to the train. Quinn saw us and tried to jerk him out of the car but we got away. Who knows what he would have done if he had gotten Sam out of the car. I felt really bad for the guy because he was just a guy helping his friend by picking me up. Eliot…I think this might be the time to tell me a little bit about what is going on because obviously ignorance isn't bliss." When he tried to cut her off, she pulled him closer.

"Hey, it's me," she whispered, teasing his mouth with her lips. "You don't need to hide from me. I can feel you trying to build walls again. But no matter what you tell me, I'll love you regardless."

"Nate's already screwed for what we've all done," he replied running his hand through his hair as he tried to withdraw from her. "I don't want you hurt anymore because of it or because of me."

"And you're furious with him for making that choice for _you_ …yet you're getting ready to _try_ and do the same thing, aren't you? Something that makes complete sense in your head like 'get Katie away from me and she'll be safe from the world', right?" The way he shifted his eyes away from her proved her point. She chuckled. "You're so hardheaded. Look at all the good you've done for people who played by the rules and _still_ got screwed. Trust me. I'm safer with you than away from you. Besides, I'm not _letting_ you push me away again."

Eliot firmly grasped her suddenly, scowling. After a minute, she could tell he was only trying to look intimidating before he murmured, "Stop it. You know how hot it is when you try to act tough?"

"Oh now it's hot but you used to think I was being a brat," she replied before wrapped her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. "I love you."

"I know," he replied before kissing her, his tongue moving hotly against hers. He still could make her weak in the knees and heat spread throughout her body. She'd never done drugs but it was a definite 'rush' with him.

After a few kisses, he started pulling at her shirt. "I want you…" he whispered against her lips.

"Baby…is it really…a…good time?" she replied in between kisses, each one more aggressive than the last.

"Mhmm," he murmured in response, unzipping her jeans. "Stress relief."

For a strange reason, probably because she really wanted it to, his logic worked for her too and they had been apart for over a week which is way too long. She unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. Realizing it would be easier to do it themselves, they rushed to remove their clothes. Katie moved toward the bed but Eliot pulled her back, picking her up in his arms quickly. Before she had time to prepare herself, he thrust into her, causing her to dig her nails into his shoulder. Both moaned and, breathing deeply, gazed into each other's eyes.

Katie felt like Eliot needed a physical connection more now, when he was unsure of things in his life. He needed to maintain control and when things spun out of control, the physical connection, gave him some back. Before her, there were probably many women who filled this void for him but with them, he took what he wanted and left before he was expected to give anything in return. With her, he gave her everything he was able and she never tried to take more from him. She knew he loved her and was faithful. That had to be enough. Eliot was set in his ways. She wouldn't ask him to change who he was to be with her. Their relationship provided different things to each one: it kept him grounded and let her live more wild and freely.

But the fire, this intense passion they had for each other, was always volatile, whether they were making love or arguing. When they argued, she'd often go from wanting to strangle him to wanting to rip his clothes off _with her teeth_.

"I cannot stand the thought of his hands on you." Fire danced in his intense stare, his fingers running lightly over the bruise on her arm.

"Neither can I," she whispered in reply, leaning forward to kiss lightly along his neck before sinking her teeth hard into his shoulder. He hissed in reply, grabbing her hair and tugging. She rarely played this game with him but she quickly learned that pain always made him hyper aware. And when _she_ caused it during sex, he forgot what his mind was fixating on at the time. But it was risky that she'd push him too far, pissing him off. Running her tongue over where she bit him, Katie moved against him, bringing his mind back to their connection and not on Quinn or anything else that had happened.

It worked. But he was a little rougher than normal, more aggressive. At one point, he pinned her against the wall, grabbing her so tightly she knew he left bruises along her hips and legs. But as soon as she gasped, he loosened his grip. She suspected it was payback because he knew she played the 'pain' game with him. Something about knowing he was so dangerous but wouldn't actually hurt her, about being this close to fire and not getting burned, was enough to drive her insane.

Katie tightened her legs around him, allowing him total control knowing that he _needed_ it. And despite the fact it was fun to flirt with dominance so he had to work for it, she knew that she preferred it when he was in control. His mouth and hands seemed to be all over her at once. Even during a quickie, he could give her multiple orgasms that felt like she was going to die.

"Are you close?" he whispered, cradling her face in his hands. She nodded.

"Harder? Faster?" he offered with a slight smirk before giving her a little bit of both.

"No." Shaking her head, she tried to catch her breath. "Just like this."

Eliot held back, waiting for her orgasm, moving into her in fluid strokes, watching her every expression. When she moaned, he kissed her, muffling the sound of them making love. Katie clawed at his sweat coated back and Eliot moved his hips into her in rapid thrusts as he came inside her.

As they caught their breath, he watched her, running his fingers up her body teasingly. "I thought I'd never see you again," he said suddenly, his gaze intent on hers. "I thought…" He stopped moving, just holding her…no, clinging to her. His eyes said what he could not.

Eliot Spencer did not admit fear. He did not lose control over a situation if he could but if he did, he flipped straight into professional mode. His eyes showed how vulnerable he was right now. It cut her deeply how lost he looked. And it wasn't just the situation with Quinn coming after her; it was what happened at the docks, Nate, all of it. The whole day had done a clusterfuck with his head. He was the protector and he felt like he'd failed everyone. It was written all over his face.

"Baby, I'm here. Everyone is okay," she answered, raining tender kisses on his face.

Eliot carried her to the bed where they both collapsed and kept her in his arms, like he was afraid to let her go. Katie didn't say anything, just snuggled up to him and listening to his heart beating loudly. It seemed like their hearts beat in time with each other.

"Things aren't going to be any easier," he said finally. His fingers drew circles on her back.

Rising up to look at his face, she smiled. "It's never easy with us. But I'm not going anywhere. And you guys will figure out a way to help Nate."

Eliot shook his head. "He's got to testify or Kadjic will get away with shooting Bonanno. No, he's made his deal with the devil. There's nothing I can do now."

"Then you have to keep the team together. They're hanging on by a thread now and you're the only one who can do it."

"I'm not the brains of the organization, babe," he reminded her. "Maybe its best if we just accept this as what it is: an end. Maybe it's safer for us all to…"

"Hardison and Parker need this to not be the end," Katie insisted. "I know it won't be easy but you've got to keep them together. You're the strongest one of them right now. Sophie's going to try to shut everyone out but you…you're a professional. If the team splits up, something bad is going to happen to one of them because they're back at that point of feeling they can't trust anyone."

"Then why should they trust me?"

"Unlike Sophie, you didn't leave them. You've been there through all of this, all the insanity with Nate. You can hold the team together just by doing what you do." He glanced away, staring at the ceiling. "I know you don't want to be responsible for holding the team together but there isn't anyone else right now."

Moving her off him, he sat up on the side of the bed before saying, "I need a shower. You want to join me?"

"Since we're sharing a bathroom with the others, maybe it's best if we don't. I'll take one after you," she replied, reaching out to grab his arm. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder. "I love you." Eliot was silent, causing her to sigh. "And now…you're pushing me out."

"I just…have a lot on my mind," he said finally.

Katie lay back and glared at the ceiling. Eliot grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them on. He looked in the closet, finding a bag with a few changes of clothes, obviously stashed there before. At the door, he stopped before coming back, bending down and kissing her. "Katie, I love you too. I just worry I can't live up to your expectations and be the man you think I am."

"You already are," she replied, looking deep into his eyes. Lightly he kissed her again before leaving the room. Sighing, she rolled over and closed her eyes.

oOoOo

Eliot took his shower and dressed in some clean clothes. While Katie showered, he went into the kitchen to see what they had for food. After going through the cabinets he realized they had practically nothing edible. They'd have to go get something for tonight at least. Parker was still curled up in the chair not speaking. He wasn't sure what Hardison was doing, looked like he was trying to build a laptop out of spare parts.

Walking over the separate bedroom, he knocked quietly. He waited a few minutes before calling out, "Sophie, it's me." Eliot glanced back at the other two before knocking a little harder. "Hey, come on. We need to talk." When she still didn't answer, he replied, "Hope you're decent," before he opened the door and walked in.

Although he had expected to see Sophie lying down, she wasn't. He walked into the attached bath and found nothing. The room was empty except her dress from earlier laying on the bed laying.

Eliot glanced around quickly and went back into the living room. "Where's Sophie?" he asked, glancing at Hardison and Parker.

Their blank stares said enough. Storming across the room, he jerked open the back door and glanced around. Parker jumped up and ran to the front door, unlocking it and running out before he could stop her. Eliot swung around and ran across the living room and out the front door after Parker.

"What's wrong?" Katie came up behind him but he grabbed her.

"Get in the house, damnit!" he growled before chasing Parker who was headed towards the bus stop.

By the time he caught up with Parker, she was halfway up the hill. He grabbed her arm and spun her around only to find tears running down her face.

"She's leaving again. We have to stop her!" she replied, trying to pull away from him.

"Parker! Parker," Eliot toned down his voice as soon as he realized how upset she was and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We'll find her okay? She couldn't have gone far." Parker looked at him doubtfully but when he nodded with a slight smile, she let him pull her back down the sidewalk into the house. He was glad to find that Katie had actually listened to him for once.

"She made a few calls before she left," Hardison replied, barely glancing up from his smart phone, as they walked in. "I don't recognize any of the numbers though. Only the last one was local, a land line near McCory's." His face reflected his concern and Katie was chewing on her nail while pacing.

A phone rang and it took a moment for Eliot to realize it was the cell phone that Katie had brought with her. Both of them stared at it for a minute before she finally walked over and picked it up cautiously. The number said it was Cora so she answered it.

"Hello Katie," the voice on the other end was definitely not Cora so she put it on speakerphone.

"How…how'd you get this number?" Katie stammered in response to Quinn.

"I warned you that if you made this difficult, other people would get hurt. And your friend Sam sang like a bird once I applied provided the right incentive…"

The blood drained from Katie's face as Eliot snatched the phone up. "It's me that you're after …"

"Ah Spencer, I'd hoped I'd get to speak to you personally. You have a choice now. Either you and Katie return to the brownstone or you can pick up your grifter from the morgue. Both of you must come or else," Quinn said with a chuckle. Before Eliot could answer, the phone went dead.

"Fuck!" he said, then stormed out of the room.

"What? Who was that?" He heard Hardison ask Katie. "Katie! Who was that!"

"It's Quinn," Eliot said, returning to the room with a bag over his shoulder. "You three stay here, I'll go get Sophie."

"But…" Katie began.

"No! No buts. I'll handle this," he yelled and Katie cringed.

"Eliot, if Quinn says he wants her there, you're putting Sophie's life in danger not bringing her," Hardison said calmly. "I know you don't like it but you have to take her with you."

"If she comes then both their lives are in danger. Although the last time I left you three alone during a crisis, Katie got kidnapped and shot," Eliot argued.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Katie exclaimed. "Last time I was the _target_. This time it's you he's after. So it makes sense that we make the crazy man happy until you can beat him to a bloody pulp. Besides, there is no reason to think that Quinn will hurt me if you're there and can hurt you instead. He seems to prefer to only use people to get to you."

"Then why did he ask me to bring you? There is going to be a trade, you for Sophie. And he wants something from me," Eliot explained very slowly like she was a child.

"Then you're aware of what is going to happen and you're going in prepared. If you don't take Katie…someone is going to end up getting killed, more than likely Sophie," Hardison replied.

"I'll go with you. I can go in through the…" Parker began only to have him throw down the bag in frustration.

"Look! Everyone needs to trust me. He's after me. Parker, you and Hardison need to stay here because I will need your help to get Sophie back. But if anything happens to me…well, you guys will have to find a way to get her back yourself. If we all go, then there is no backup plan. Katie will go with me and she will do everything I tell her to do, whether it puts me in danger or not," he gave her a warning look.

"Yes, Katie will obey," she snorted as she rose from the couch. When he raised his eyebrow at her, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll shut up now too."

"There's a computer store around the corner. Parker and I will go there and get some things I'll need, if you want my help later. A smart phone ain't gonna cut it," Hardison stood up and after a moment, Eliot nodded in agreement. He didn't like the fact they'd be out in public but Hardison was right. As impressive as Hardison's skills with his phone were, Eliot might need more help than that depending on what Quinn wanted him for. This wasn't a simple case of smash and grab obviously.

Hardison's phone rang and he glanced at it nervously before picking it up. After listening for a few moments, he mumbled 'thanks' and hung up. "That was Cora. Apparently Tara is looking for us now. She went by Nate's when she heard what happened at the docks and found Cora's friend, Sam beat pretty severely in the alleyway. He's alive but not in good shape. Tara said she'd meet you at the place near Katie's brownstone."

"Fine," Eliot answered shortly.

"The place? _The_ place?" Katie glanced at him with a tilt of her head. "You and Tara have a 'place' near my brownstone?"

Eliot rolled his eyes. "This is really not the time for jealousy. We'll talk about it later but obviously it's not what you're thinking," he growled in response and Katie gave him a glare that made what she was thinking _very_ clear.

"Eliot…be careful," Parker whispered.

"Both of you come back here after you get the supplies. If anything happens to us…try to get Sophie back but if not, Hardison, you know what to do," he warned and Hardison nodded slowly.

Eliot knew that neither of them wanted to think of the alternative: that he wouldn't be able to retrieve Sophie and one or both of them got killed. But hopefully after all this time, they'd follow the well established backup plans. Parker still had the 'little girl lost' look but he knew that her long streak of independence and self-reliance would kick in. She needed the team but she could survive without them if she _had_ to and so could Hardison. But they'd most likely take care of each other if the worst happened. He couldn't really think about that right now. After a moment of meaningful glances between the three of them, Eliot led Katie out the door against his better judgment.

As soon as they were outside, Katie glanced at him nervously. "I'd feel better if Hardison and Parker just left town or something. I don't like leaving them there like sitting ducks…" she whispered as he hailed a cab.

"They can handle it. We've been doing this for years, Katie. You just need to trust me," he replied, giving her a long look. He knew she was protective over the others and had a hard time realizing that they were criminals that worked alone long before they helped people as a team. He also knew that even though she was aware of what he did and didn't judge him, she didn't seem to grasp how dangerous he'd once been and what he was capable of. Even he had a hard time stomaching that now, so he didn't need her to know the graphic details.

"Eliot…" she began then glanced away for a moment. Finally she turned back to him and said, "I do trust you but I _hate_ this. You could get hurt. Or Sophie will. I mean, Sam already did so we know Quinn is capable of…he's dangerous, okay?"

"So am I. Especially when someone uses people I care about to come after me," he reassured her as the cab pulled up. Shaking his head, he murmured under his breath, "You have no idea."

After giving the driver the address, he put his arm around Katie, pulling her close. Eliot could see the terror in her eyes but she attempted a weak smile of confidence. He appreciated her trying to mask her doubts. Despite the fact she seemed fragile at time, he knew even better than she did how strong she could be if push came to shove. Any other woman would have left him already.

"Hey," he whispered, putting his finger under her chin, nudging her slightly to look at him. "It's going to be fine. I've been in worse situations and I'm not going to let Quinn hurt anyone else. Trust me. This is what I do."

The corners of her mouth twitched with amusement. "Maybe you should seriously think about a career change." He chuckled then kissed her.

Katie snuggled up to him for the rest of the quiet cab ride and Eliot tried to form a plan that didn't end up with someone dead. Well…at least not one of _his_ people dead. He wasn't opposed to Quinn's death. At. All.


	3. Revenge Comes Calling Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N Thanks to Blackbelblondie for the beta._

_A/N Thanks to Blackbelblondie for the beta._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Sophie glanced over in Quinn's direction sensing the man was staring at her. She was correct.

"Care for a drink? Katie seems likely to have plenty of 'moonshine' around here." A quick smirk flashed before he rose. "But then you're more the fine wine type, aren't you?"

"Anything that will dull the pain of being in your company," Sophie smiled sweetly.

"Cheeky…I like that," he replied as he pulled a glass from the wet bar. She watched, annoyed, as he made himself at home and poured a drink.

To be fair, most of her annoyance was at herself for getting into the current situation. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid and reckless.

"So…what's your name this week?" Quinn handed her a glass and she glared. "We'll go with Sophie then. Who do you think is more valuable to Spencer? Katie or yourself?"

"Neither. I've been gone for awhile and easily replaced. Katie is just a passing phase but I'm assuming you know that already." She took a long drink watching him over the edge of the glass. "I think you'll be disappointed by his lack of reaction to your demands. He's not a fool."

"Ah…we're going to go with the 'Spencer has no heart' approach," he nodded. "Funny…I've seen differently. The way he watches over her sometimes when she's sleeping is quite touching."

"I wouldn't know. I don't peek in other people's windows," Sophie shot back, a little more uneasy now.

"No need to peek in windows. I'm surprised he wouldn't check for cameras more often. I have to admit, Katie isn't hard on the eyes. I've seen what she has to offer and knowing whose bed she's keeping warm…she loses some of her appeal. You on the other hand…what do you have to offer, I wonder?" His eyes practically undressed her and she had to restrain herself from shuddering in disgust.

"Mr. Quinn, please watch your mouth. It's not polite to speak that way to such a lady." Sophie heard the voice from the doorway and glanced over in complete shock. "Hello Ms. Deveraux. Or should I call you, Portia?"

oOoOo

"It makes no sense what-so-ever to have your girlfriend along with you!" Tara snapped.

"Um…girlfriend…standing right here." Katie glared at the grifter. Eliot looked like he wanted to leave both of them behind right now but Katie was fed up with Tara talking about her like she wasn't there. "Maybe you don't want me there but obviously Quinn does so…"

"Proof that you're _dangerously_ naïve! You don't give into someone like Quinn," Tara crossed her arms over her chest and it took everything in her power for Katie to not knock the shit out of her. The grifter finally looked at her, rolled her eyes and continued, "It's nothing personal, Katie. You're just not…you're not…"

"I'm not one of you. I don't know as much. I get that. But…" Katie began but Eliot held up his hand and gave them a warning look that shut her up at least for a few minutes.

"Tara, trust me, I don't want her here. I really don't want you here either for that matter and this bitching back and forth between the two of you makes me want to hop a plane to Myanmar." He ignored Katie's gasp of indignation. "But Katie is here to assure that I keep Quinn happy long enough to get everyone out safely. Tara, you need to stay outside in case I need an exit or someone needs to go get Parker and Hardison. I'm not going to let _anyone_ get hurt."

Tara paused for a moment then nodded. "If you're sure…I just don't want to see things get out of hand. We've had enough 'out of hand' lately. I don't want Sophie hurt because Quinn has a vendetta against you."

"Right but they don't know you're still out here. For all they know, you're already in the wind. You need to let me use that to our advantage," Eliot stressed and Katie could see that Tara actually _did_ care.

"Let's go. Tara, here's a com," Eliot reached in his shirt pocket then handed it to her. "If you sense anything going down, you get out of here and make sure that Parker and Hardison are on the next flight out. Everyone got it?" Tara nodded and Katie heard Hardison's agreement over her own com. At first, his voice scared her because she forgot they could hear everything. Having voices in her head was a bit unnerving. But considering the day they'd had, it was far from the worst thing.

"Be careful," Tara said to both of them. The two women shared a look and Katie felt bad for assuming the grifter was a mega bitch. She's not Sophie but she did have a little bit of heart buried underneath all that toughness.

Eliot led Katie downstairs and they walked a block in the wrong direction before crossing the street so it wouldn't be obvious where they came from. Two men were standing on the stairs outside her brownstone and she felt a nervous flutter in her stomach. Eliot squeezed her hand, making her suddenly aware that she was shaking.

"Promise me that you'll do everything I tell you to," he whispered without turning to her and letting go of her hand.

"Promise me you won't get hurt," she replied back. He grabbed her arm and stopped in his tracks, irritation in his eyes.

"This is not a negotiation."

"Fine!" she shot back, knowing he would stand there until she agreed or hell froze over. He let go of her arm and they walked the rest of the distance to the brownstone.

The two men looked them over and one sized Eliot up, which amused Katie a little bit. After they searched Eliot, the other one turned to her and reached out before she slapped his hand away. "Do that again and you'll pull back a bloody stump," she warned.

"Katie…" Eliot said under his breath and she shot him a glare. Seeing he was serious, she rolled her eyes and reluctantly let the man pat her down.

The two men stepped aside and one waved them on. Eliot walked up the steps and she followed. Before he opened the door he muttered, "For once in your life, behave." She opened her mouth to reply then quickly shut it. He was trying to protect her and rescue Sophie so she'd follow his orders until this was over.

Quinn opened the door and, before he could say anything Eliot punched him, knocking him backwards. Katie rolled her eyes at being chastised by Mr. Impulsive a moment ago and moved out of the way in case the fight moved onto the stairs.

"Mr. Spencer, please come in," an older man moved in between Quinn and Eliot. Quinn came at Eliot again but stopped when the man gave him a warning glare before gesturing for Eliot and Katie to move inside.

"This must be Ms. Stanton-Williams." He held out his hand like he expected her to shake it and she stared at him coldly.

"And who are you?" she replied sarcastically.

"Blackpool," Eliot growled under his breath as he moved closer to the man. Katie sensed people behind her and glanced back to find the two men that searched them had rushed up the stairs with two others, guns drawn. Nervously she looked toward Eliot again, realizing that a man inside had a gun on them both too.

"Now Mr. Spencer, I know you have temper issues but do you really wish to see Ms. Stanton-Williams or Ms. Deveraux hurt?" the man said with what normally she would have thought was a pleasant smile. The guns and the situation destroyed any pretense of 'pleasant', however. "Come in and have a seat."

Blackpool stepped back and Eliot pulling her to his side so that he was in between her and the guns. Quinn looked like he'd give anything to continue their fight but when he saw Katie, he chuckled. "Good to see you again, sweetheart."

Eliot tensed and she placed her hand on his arm, tugging him into the living room. Two armed men were sitting beside Sophie.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked her as she sat beside Sophie.

"I've been better," Sophie replied, her face strained.

Eliot remained standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Blackpool walked over to their wet bar and poured three glasses of scotch. When he walked over and held one out to her, Katie shook her head. Sophie on the other hand took the drink, drinking it slowly and watching Blackpool.

"We haven't officially met," the man said to her. "I'm Ian Blackpool. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You have a sick sense of what's pleasurable then," Katie shot back with a glare.

"Oh yes, I should have known that Spencer's woman would have to have a certain amount of attitude to tolerate him." Blackpool laughed.

Katie smiled sweetly. "I guess, based on that theory, that you're single then."

"What do you want?" Eliot growled.

Blackpool took his time walking to the easy chair and sitting down. He sipped his drink a few times before finally answering. "You destroyed my reputation and stole my company away from me. What do you think I want? I want to be compensated for the loss."

"Nate couldn't be compensated for his loss. Why do you think _you're_ deserving of it?" Sophie replied coolly. It was then Katie realized that Blackpool was Nate's former boss. She'd heard about him before but had forgotten his name. Her disgust and distaste for the man grew until she felt nauseous. But she could only imagine how the others felt. She felt Quinn's eyes on her from his vantage point in the opening to the foyer but she didn't want to glance in his direction. This didn't even feel like her home anymore with all these armed men here. She'd get rid of the place as soon as they got out of this mess. Of course, she was assuming that they did.

"What happened to Nate was truly tragic and I was sorry for his loss, but it wasn't personal," Mr. Blackpool attempted to look sincere but it was clear he didn't even care. "What he did, what you helped him do, _was_ personal."

"Nate isn't around so what's your beef with us?" Katie tried to act clueless.

"Your boyfriend and Sophie both played their part in his revenge against me."

"Yeah but if you get revenge on them, then they'll have to get revenge on you again, and then you'll get…do you see where I'm going here? Two words: vicious cycle. Why don't we just say it's a draw and everyone gets to go home?" Katie suggested as she stood up. One of the men grabbed her arm jerking her back down to sit down again. Eliot punched the man so hard that he flipped over the back of the couch and didn't move again. The other man beside Sophie rose but Blackpool raised his hand to signal for him to sit down.

"Apparently, Mr. Spencer doesn't like it when people touch his things. I completely understand that." Blackpool smiled at Katie.

Katie shook her head at being talked about like she was a possession. Before she retort, Sophie spoke. "Why don't you get to the point, Blackpool? Personally I can barely stomach your presence any longer."

"Here are my terms. I want you to get a certain piece of artwork for me. And then I will exchange the art for Katie's freedom."

"Never going to happen," Eliot replied calmly.

"Katie had nothing to do with what we did to you, we're not going to negotiate using her," Sophie responded.

"Fine, then you can remain with me Sophie and Katie can leave with Mr. Spencer and Mr. Quinn," Blackpool suggested as he sat back in the chair and crossed his legs. Katie could tell by Quinn's face that he didn't know of this detail of the plan.

"Mr. Quinn's only trip with me will end with him in a body bag," Eliot replied and Quinn took a step toward him. Eliot moved too but stopped suddenly when he heard a gun cocked.

Katie glanced over to see the other man had a gun to Sophie's temple. Eliot glared at Blackpool. Before he could step away, Quinn sucked punched him hard enough that Eliot flew back onto the couch beside her. He had a hard time controlling his rage but he remained seated. She reached out her hand towards his face but dropped it quickly, knowing he wouldn't want her to check on him now.

Quinn sneered at Katie's glare in his direction. God, she couldn't wait until Eliot could wipe that smug look off his face.

"How are they going to steal the artwork without me?" Sophie asked calmly. "I'm the art expert."

"I'm sure they can manage. They've done well without you during your extended leave of absence," Blackpool pointed out.

"What's the piece? I'll just buy it for you," Katie suggested ignoring Eliot's glower.

Blackpool chuckled. "Do you have $250 million dollars and access to stolen art work now, Katie?"

"The only thing that comes close to that kind of money is Vermeer's The Concert," Sophie replied and Blackpool nodded. When Katie glanced at her, eye brows raised and completely clueless, she continued. "Stolen from Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum March 18, 1990 and rumored to have been stolen by Whitey Bulger, but this painting hasn't been found. I would have heard about it."

"Now that Bulger is dead, it won't be found," Eliot added.

"Ah, so you know of Bulger?" Blackpool smirked at Eliot. "I should have suspected as much. But Sophie you are right, it hasn't been 'found' by the normal suspects, but I know exactly where it is."

"Wasn't the museum a client of IYS?" Sophie asked, her eyes narrowing. "So you knew all along where it was and covered it up."

"No, I assure you I did not find out until recently. I would have attempted to purchase it but your actions assured that was impossible. In fact, the paintings were smuggled back into the US recently as a result of my inquiries."

"And where are they now?" Eliot asked.

"You haven't agreed to my proposition. I'm not about to tell a room full of people where a painting worth that much is located," Blackpool chuckled again. "I'm not a fool."

"So you just want them to steal the painting?" Katie asked quietly. "Why would they do anything to help you?"

"Because if they don't, you or the grifter will end up dead," Blackpool cocked his head to the side as he watched Eliot. "Let me give you a few moments to think about it. Mr. Quinn, join me in the foyer."

When the men got up and left the room, the armed man rose pulling Sophie will him and sitting her down in a chair away a safe distance from her and Eliot.

"I'll stay. You can't do this without Sophie," Katie said, quietly to Eliot.

"No, this wasn't your doing Katie. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. The team can operate just fine without me." Sophie argued.

Katie heard Parker, Tara, and Hardison debating the merits of each plan and Hardison added that there is no communication about the painting in the usual places. Eliot was quiet during the chatter of the others. Tara pointed out the obvious advantage they currently had which was her presence but that would be lost once Quinn found out she was around.

"Eliot, you know this is the only option." Sophie gave him a look that Katie couldn't quite translate.

"I can try to help Sophie out using my own methods, if you'd prefer that," Tara suggested. Sophie nodded and Katie glanced towards Eliot.

"But I'm useless as anything but a hostage," Katie whispered. "I mean…seriously? That's the only thing I have any experience in where this is concerned."

Eliot shook his head and thought for a few minutes. Everyone else was silent until he finally said to Tara, "Use your sources but don't do anything too risky because we won't be able to help."

"I'll stay in touch with Hardison. If for some reason, I lose contact with any of you, I'll use the alternative methods," Tara replied curtly.

Once again, Katie had no idea what was going on. Blackpool walked back into the room and Eliot rose, causing the men to tense up around him.

"Have you considered my proposition?"

Eliot pulled Katie up by her hand. "I'm walking out of here with Katie and the information you have about the painting. Mr. Quinn will not be…"

"That's non-negotiable," Blackpool interrupted. "I know your team is way too smart to just steal the painting back without trying anything else. This way I can assure that you're following the rules. Mr. Quinn is _my_ insurance."

"If he lays one hand on my team…"

"If your team follows the rules, there won't be a problem." Blackpool smiled. "You and Mr. Quinn can settle up after I have my painting."

Sophie nodded and smiled reassuringly at her, but Katie didn't feel very hopeful. Blackpool gave Quinn some folders and a briefcase, then signaled the man beside Sophie.

"We'll be going now," he answered as the man pulled Sophie to her feet.

"Wait! Where are you going with her?" Katie blurted out, not even thinking. She had assumed that they'd stay here.

"So sweet and naïve. She's simply precious, Mr. Spencer." Blackpool chuckled. "Did you honestly think I'd remain here and make a target of myself and give your team a quick and easy rescue?"

Once again, Katie didn't think and rushed forward to hug Sophie. Tears burned her eyes and she silently cursed herself for not being cool and collected like everyone else.

"I'll be fine," Sophie whispered and Katie nodded before stepping back.

Blackpool and his men left with Sophie, leaving Eliot and Katie staring at Quinn, who looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Pack your bags, Katie. We're all headed for Las Vegas," he smiled. "Tell the rest of the team to come here now, Spencer." He tossed a cell phone to Eliot.

Katie glanced at Eliot who nodded reluctantly. She eased past Quinn and ran up the stairs, wondering about leaving the two men alone. At least she could listen to them via the com. So far she only heard Eliot and Hardison talking on the phone. As quickly as possible, she threw clothes and things for her and Eliot into a bag before returning the living room. Eliot was still standing in the same spot, arms crossed over his chest as Quinn paced back and forth. He grabbed the bag away from her. Before she could object, he explained, "I have to check for weapons."

"There's a lethal weapon standing ten feet from you now and you're not as concerned as you should be," she shrugged.

Quinn smirked at her. "Like I said earlier, he's tame now, thanks to you."

"Keep telling yourself that." Katie gave him a sweet, but knowing, smile.

"Katie," Eliot warned. "Come over here."

She walked over and Eliot muttered under his breath, "Please don't agitate the situation by talking to him. I'm having to restrain myself; I don't need you adding fuel to the fire."

"But…I was defending you…just telling him that you…I mean," she began, then sighed. "I'll shut up. He just provokes me."

"That's exactly what he's _trying_ to do. As long as you keep responding, he'll keep trying to get under your skin. And _mine_."

"Fine. I don't know how you're able to resist the urge to beat the fuck out of him but if you can do that, I guess I can stop running my mouth," Katie replied and heard a quick laugh in her ear.

"Sorry, my bad," Hardison replied quietly, still chuckling.

"Katie, come here," Quinn demanded then when she paused, he gave her an impatient look. "Well?"

Remembering what Eliot said, she bit her lip and walked over to him. "What?"

"I'm hungry. Go make me something to eat," he ordered then sat down in the chair.

She counted to ten under her breath. "I don't have anything to eat in the house," she finally answered. "I've been out of town, remember?"

"Ah, yes. Rome, beautiful city, I enjoyed being there…with you," he glanced over at her affectionately and it was all she could do not to slap him.

"You weren't there _with_ her, unless stalking is your idea of a vacation," Eliot replied shortly.

"Does it bother you, Eliot, the fact that I've been so close to her all this time, when even you weren't there? That I know which café she prefers to people watch and where she walked at night…all alone," Quinn asked, his gaze settling on Eliot. "And that blue dress that's cut so low that when she moved a certain way, you could see…everything."

She nervously watched the two men glaring at each other. Parker snapped 'Diversion!' in her ear and knowing what could happen if Eliot snapped, Katie quickly said, "You know…I think I have some snack food in the freezer. I'll throw it in the microwave."

Rushing into the kitchen she whispered, "Eliot, please don't do anything. Remember what you said to me." Silence. Then at last he gave her a short grunt in response. "Hardison, tell me you two are close."

"About five minutes," the hacker replied. "Just keep your cool, man, for Sophie's sake."

Still hearing silence from the other room, Katie jerked some chicken nuggets out of the freezer, thankful she had something. Eliot preferred to cook real food, but she couldn't be bothered when he wasn't there so she kept handy things around for those times. She watched the plate rotate and chewed her nails.

This was going to be a long night.

oOoOo

The flight to Las Vegas was horrible. In addition to her having flown from Rome earlier, now Quinn insisted on her posing as his wife to keep her seated beside him in first class. He also made sure the others weren't seated together and the coms weren't working on the plane. She could practically feel Eliot's fury without even seeing him and Quinn chatted to her like they were friends. Then he flirted with the stewardesses and joked about wondering if his wife would mind. He did everything in his power to make sure she was uncomfortable, including grabbing her hand a few times when others were watching.

"You might want to get more comfortable pretending you like me, Katie, or this is going to be a long trip," he whispered in her ear.

"It's already a long trip. And I'm not that good an actress."

"You're feisty. True to the red hair I suppose." He sipped his third beer and put his hand on her leg. "Want to join the mile high club baby? Eliot never has to know."

"Take your hand off my leg and be a little less offensive. Seriously? Do you get some charge out of being rejected in every way possible?" she asked shooting a glare at him. "Are you always a jerk or is that just part of your profession?"

"I'm actually quite charming if you'd give me a chance. Under different circumstances, you'd probably like me very much," he assured her, moving his hand. "Trust me. I don't want to be on this trip any more than you do."

"You just want to kill Eliot or are willing to do anything for money."

"Not everyone was born into money, Katie. Some of us have to actually work for it," he replied and she noticed the subtle change in his voice. Glancing over, she saw he was watching her quietly, less annoying and aggressive.

"Having money isn't everything." She shrugged. "At least I can live with myself at the end of the day."

A smile tugged at his lips and he said, "Fair enough. But life makes us what we are, Katie. How can you judge me knowing what Eliot has done in his past? Or…are you unaware of the details?"

"I know enough. Is this a competition between you and him to see which one is the bigger sinner or who deserves to be judged? You stalked me for weeks, put a man in the hospital earlier for helping me, helped kidnap an innocent woman for scum like Blackpool, and are basically holding me hostage even now. I'm pretty sure nothing you say is going to convince me that you're in the right here," she shot back.

"I'd hardly call Sophie innocent. I was hired to do everything I did. Blackpool is just a paycheck and I don't get involved in the motives of my clients. None of your friends used to care about their clients or reasons either so it was all about the money for them as well. In fact, they still make quite a bit of money from the work they do even if they are helping people. Would you be so judging if I threw in a good deed or two? How do you define 'good'?" He glanced around the plane and lowered his voice further. "It's easy for you to turn a blind eye to what your friends and your lover do. But, trust me, I've never done anything close to what Spencer has done in his past. The man is cold blooded. He's just better at acting like he has a heart. And you choose to believe it because it suits you."

Katie didn't answer him, unsure what to say. Because at the end of the day, she was aware of being manipulated but, unlike the others, wasn't good at not having an emotional reaction. Plus she didn't want to try and out-manipulate a master so she kept her silence. Her gaze drifted to the window, trying to ignore him.

"You know what I think?" he asked quietly. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "I think that it's all a game. Eliot comes home to you, pretends you're a normal couple for a couple of days to keep you happy, then goes back to what he's always done. You're completely convinced that the man you know is real. But remember, he and his friends are professional grifters. They con for a _living_. His name isn't even real, yet you continue to live with that lie deluding yourself that it's the only one."

"He's not conning me," she whispered in reply. "And neither are you."

"You're in over your head, Katie. You don't stand a chance against someone like him," he relaxed in the seat, still watching her intently. "You think what your ex-boyfriend did to you was horrible? Spencer and his friends are going to make you think that bullet ripping through you was a cake walk."

"Shut the f…" she began but he put his finger over her lips with a gentle smile.

"I'll stop. Just think about what I said and keep your eyes open for once. You've been ignoring the most obvious signs."

Katie ignored him for the rest of the flight and he left her alone. When they landed, he even helped her get her bags, pretending to a gentleman. His hand rested on her lower back as they walked down the ramp.

"Please stop," she said quietly.

"What sweetheart?"

"Stop acting like we're a couple. We're not on the plane anymore…just stop," she insisted, moving away from him.

"Sorry, Katie. Didn't mean to upset you," he smiled but kept his distance from her after that. She was grateful when the others came down the ramp after them. Hardison and Eliot made sure to keep Quinn far away from her and Parker while they got their rental car.

Sitting in the back seat with Parker and Hardison, Katie rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. She prayed this day was over soon.


	4. Revenge Comes Calling Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N Thanks to **tequila_kaniac** and **blackbelblondie** for the beta!_

_A/N Thanks to **tequila_kaniac** and **blackbelblondie** for the beta!_

* * *

Quinn caused a huge debate about where they would stay, wanting to book a suite at one of the fanciest casinos on the strip. In the end they stayed in a two room suite in one of the older downtown area casinos. Not trusting any of them, Quinn chose to sleep on the couch in the central room with Eliot and Katie in one bedroom, leaving Parker and Hardison in the other bedroom.

Katie grabbed her bags and went to her room to take a shower. The hot water beating down on her shoulders began to sooth some of the tension in her body. Having no sleep for the last 36 hours and all the stress piled on top of two long flights in one day felt overwhelming. Emotionally and physically, she was exhausted and left her feeling unable to move.

"Babe?" She heard Eliot enter the bathroom and call to her softly. "You okay in there?"

"I'm fine." Reaching down, she turned the handle to end the soothing shower then opened the door, grabbing the towel he held out to her.

"You're fine?" he studied her for a long time. "This is one of those times where 'fine' means anything but right?" When she didn't answer, he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Tell me."

"I said I'm fine," she brushed him off and tried to move away but he wouldn't let her. "Please…just let me go to bed."

"Katie," he whispered holding her a minute longer before letting her go with a sigh. She went into the bedroom and threw on a t-shirt and shorts, then climbed into bed.

"Did Quinn do or say something to you on the plane?"

"No. He acted surprisingly decent." Rolling onto her side, she stared out the window for a moment before closing her eyes, sensing him observing her.

The bed shifted when he sat down on the other side. After a minute he reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to harass you all night? You're acting like you're pissed at me." When she didn't answer him, he leaned over her and said, "Wait…you are pissed at me."

"Eliot, just let it go. I need sleep before I hurt someone."

"Bring it. At least then I'm getting some reaction out of you. You know I fuckin' hate the silent treatment. I'd love to know what it is I did that has you so pissed off at me and yet Quinn is 'surprisingly decent'. When did I become the bad guy?"

Moving away and sitting up, Katie sighed dramatically. She _knew_ she was being irrational. That was the worst part. Completely and totally irrational but she felt angry at him for all of this.

"I'm pissed because…I don't know why!" she snapped running her fingers through her hair angrily. "Because all the secrets, the half truths, the 'protection', it's all the same. Its lies! We've been living a lie and now I don't know what is real and you and all of these people I care about have kept all this from me, which is exactly what John did. Are you really protecting me or don't you trust me?"

Eliot glared at her for a long time and, feeling frustrated and guilty, she got up and walked to the window.

"So Quinn said something to make you doubt me? Is that what this is? You know what? I don't need this shit. I warned you what my life was like and I've busted my ass to keep all of it from affecting you. Now you're pouting because it did. You're the one who told me none of this mattered, that you loved me and wanted to be with me despite everything else."

"I do!" she exclaimed, turning around. "But I need to know you trust me enough to tell me everything if I want to know…the truth, all of it."

Eliot shook his head before getting up and storming into the bathroom. Tears burned her eyes and she wondered if she should even try to talk to him any more tonight or just let it go. When he came back into the room he crossed his arms over his chest stared at her.

"No."

"No? No what?" she asked in confusion.

"We're not going to do this. I won't tell you everything but it has nothing to do with trust," he replied shortly. "If you can't accept that, you and Parker can share a room because I'm not going to deal with you freaking out on me."

Katie tightened her jaw before walking over to the bed again. "I'm not freaking out. I was trying to sleep and you pushed me into telling me what's wrong. Sorry I can't control my emotions to the same level as everyone else but I'm not a professional liar." As soon as she said it and saw his expression, Katie regretted it. "Eliot…I'm…"

Turning around, he left the room and she cursed under her breath. One of these days she'd stop blurting out things when she knew she was being tired and emotional. And stupid. She didn't have much time to think about what to do before she heard the huge commotion in the other room. Not even thinking twice, she ran in there to find Quinn and Eliot trying to tear each other apart with Parker pressed against the door in shock.

oOoOo

Hearing Katie calling him a professional liar snapped Eliot's control. He had to get out of there and blow off some steam or he was going to explode. Storming out of the room, he grabbed one of the keycards off the table and walked towards the door. He was half way to the door before realizing he couldn't leave Quinn alone with the others.

"Where you going Spencer?" the man asked, barely looking up from his vantage point on the couch.

"Are you going downstairs? I want to come," Parker exclaimed, rushing towards the door.

It happened so fast that he didn't really think about it but when Quinn reached up, grabbing Parker by the arm, Eliot reacted like he normally would. He spun around, a blur of motion that put him between Quinn and Parker, jerking her out of the way while striking out at the other man. Quinn turned away but not before Eliot managed to connect his fist to his jaw. The two crashed into the wall, fists flying.

After trading a few hits, Quinn tried to grab him by the throat, yelling, "You better back the hell up, Spencer!"

Feeling hands on his arms and realizing he had put the others at risk, he let Hardison and Parker pull him away from Quinn. Katie quickly slid in between the two men, trying to make sure that Quinn didn't throw another hit. Eliot grabbed Katie's arm, jerking her out of the way, shielding her. The smug grin and the gleam in the other man's eyes almost broke his control again.

"I told you, Katie. He's an uncontrollable rabid animal," Quinn chuckled, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I warned you not to touch my team," Eliot growled, still pulling Katie out of the way. "Damnit Katie, stop it!"

"Not until you calm down," she warned, putting her hands on his chest. Finally, Hardison pulled her out of the way.

"Everyone just settle down…" the hacker said soothingly. "Katie, why don't you let me and Parker handle this?"

"But…" Katie objected before Hardison lightly pushed her in the direction of the bedroom.

Eliot took a few ragged breaths before shaking off Parker's grip. It took all his focus to calm down so he wasn't going to worry about hurting feelings now. The others would understand.

After he settled down, Eliot held up his hands to signal the end of it so Hardison and Parker relaxed a bit. "You okay?" he asked Parker and she nodded. He could tell she was more concerned about him at this point so he didn't push it. Quinn shrugged and walked casually over to the bar, pouring himself a drink.

"You two go in your room and keep the door locked," he muttered to Hardison. "Stay together, no one is alone with him got it?" When the two continued to stand there, he nodded. "I'm good." After the two finally went into the bedroom, he waited for the click signaling the door locking before glancing in Quinn's direction. The other man raised his glass in Eliot's direction with a final smug look. Slowly Eliot backed his way into his room with Katie.

After closing the door, he leaned against it, pissed that he lost control. If anyone had gotten hurt, he'd never forgive himself. He took a deep breath to clear his mind a bit before turning around to see Katie sitting on the bed, watching him. Guilt lined her face and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so…so sorry," she whispered, the tears spilling down her face. "I wish I could take it back."

"Why? It's the truth." He shrugged, still angry with her, wanting to hurt her. "I _am_ a professional liar. I can't believe you're just now catching on."

"But…that's what your job is, not who you are and I know that. It's just…" She took a deep shaky breath and looked away. "I'm so tired and I don't know how to control my emotions like all of you. I just say whatever I'm thinking…"

"I'd hardly call it 'thinking'. So obviously you've been feeling this way for a long time." He was unwilling to cut her any slack, today of all days, so he looked away from her, sitting in the desk chair to pull off his boots. "Glad you got it off your chest then."

Katie moved quietly from the bed to sink down between his legs, sitting on her knees and putting her hands on his waist. "I'm _sorry_ ," she stressed. "I let all of this get under my skin and you know I'm anything but rational when upset."

"You're right. You're completely irrational Katie. One minute you're bitching about not knowing things, the next you're flying off the handle and running your mouth, then you're cold and distant to me before…" He shook his head angrily. "This is exactly why I didn't want to get involved with you. You're going to get one of us killed. Maybe we just need to…"

"No." she interrupted him, shaking her head. The pain in her eyes tore at his heart. "Don't even say it."

Eliot wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. Now wasn't the time to do anything drastic anyway but he had to get her get through to her. "Okay but you have to settle down Katie. I need you to do this for me, for the others. Alright? Don't promise me that you'll behave then forget it the first time Quinn pushes your buttons because he will be doing whatever he can to gain the upper hand. I know you don't want to hear this but you're the most logical target for his manipulations."

Pulling herself together with visible effort, Katie sat back and nodded. "I know." After a moment, she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his leg.

"Get in bed. I'm gonna hop in the shower and I'll join you in a few," he whispered and she nodded. He took her hands and standing up, pulled her up as well. She looked so tired, he couldn't help but smile. "It did feel good to get a few hits in, at least."

"Hope you got in one or two for me." Tilting her chin up, she kissed him, pressing her body against his. Eliot loved the way she seemed to melt into him, her heat and the smell of her filling him up and touching him a way that no one else had. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he kissed her back hungrily. He released her lips only to have her nibble on his lip before sucking it eagerly.

"Make love to me," she whispered, teasing his mouth and bringing her hands under his shirt. He hesitated, wanting her but knew he shouldn't. Not now, with Quinn in the other room, probably able to hear them.

Reluctantly he shook his head. "Not now baby. I need to be alert and I can't do that if you're distracting me. As it is, I'm reluctant to grab a quick shower, unable to hear anything that could happen."

"Okay." With a slight smile, she backed up a step. "I can wait…if I have to."

"Right, I'll just go take a _cold_ shower," he grumbled, giving her a final kiss. "Don't leave the room."

oOoOo

Katie snuggled into the pillow after she heard the shower starting. She wanted to wait to fall asleep but once she lay down, her eyes felt so heavy. There was a quiet knock on the door and she stared at it, wondering who it could be. Figuring it was probably Parker or Hardison, she sighed, got up, and walked across the room.

"Katie, it's Quinn, I need to talk to you."

She paused at the door, wondering what she should do. Eliot told her not to leave the room so she wasn't planning on it but she didn't want to piss Quinn off and instigate another scene. At the same time she didn't want piss Eliot off either. Finally, she opened the door a crack, peaking out at him.

"What do you want? How'd you know it was going to be me and not Eliot?"

"The shower," he explained. "Your hair is already wet so I knew it had to be him." He paused with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

Katie tried to figure out what his game was. He couldn't manipulate her unless she let him so she had to figure him out. She stalled for time by glancing at her feet and looking away a few times. Quinn seemed to think he'd use the concerned guy approach. Okay, she'd play the victim if that's how he wanted it. After a while, she glanced nervously towards the bathroom door once more and nodded. "I'm fine, why?"

"He didn't hurt you?" He reached out to cup her elbow gently and she flinched, but managed to act scared instead of extremely disturbed by his touch.

"No," she whispered and widened her eyes innocently. "Please just stop this. You keep making him mad and…I don't want all this fighting."

Quinn nodded and managed to look ashamed. "I know. I should never have put you in danger like that. I mean…despite what happened earlier between us; I would never actually hurt you, Katie. You're a sweet girl. Don't worry though. I won't put you in an awkward position again. You've been through enough and don't deserve all this shit."

Throwing up a little bit in the back of her mouth, Katie forced herself to nod and glance to the floor. The sound of the shower being turned off gave her a quick escape. Striking a terrified expression, she shook her head.

"Please just go. If he sees me talking to you…"

"Promise me that you'll let me know if he does anything to hurt you. I'll protect you from that animal."

Katie nodded quickly and pushed the door closed. After locking it, she hurried into the bathroom as Eliot was exiting the shower.

"Babe, I told you that…" he began then stopped, catching her expression. "What?"

"Quinn thinks that I'm gullible enough to believe he's going to protect me from you. He just came to the door and…"

"You opened the door for him? Katie, are you crazy?" he exclaimed, jerking a towel around his waist.

"Listen to me, before you get mad." Katie explained then repeated the whole conversation while he glared in annoyance. "So…I think if I continue to play innocent or even act scared of you, he might avoid being aggressive towards everyone. He seems to want to convince me that he's a nice guy for some reason."

"I told you he's trying to manipulate you."

"I know that, but he doesn't know I know that. So wouldn't it make more sense to play along like I believe him? If he's busy conning me, it might give you guys enough time to figure out a plan to rescue Sophie before you have to steal anything. If I'm there, he exactly can't be sympathetic and understanding at the same time he's being a violent thug, right?" She wasn't sure she was making sense but it made sense in her head at least.

He was silent for a few minutes while he towel dried his hair. "In theory…yeah but I don't know how long you can keep up a pretense. No offense babe, but he's not the type to risk a huge payout just to seduce you. Even if he was, how long do you think you could string him along?"

"He knows about me, he's very aware of my finances. So if he can get a payout from Blackpool _and_ con me on the side, it's a win-win for him. I don't think I have to string him along with the promise of sex, because he's really after money. I can keep up the act. I know…I haven't been very good at the whole calm, cool, and collected thing so far but I can do this. I'll just play up the innocence and lose the sarcastic attitude." So tired she felt like she was on the verge of falling over, she added, "First I need sleep before I start acting stupid."

"Start?" he smirked. "I'm beginning to think you have a split personality. I never know who I'm dealing with."

Katie jerked the towel off his waist, smacking him on the ass before he grabbed her. "Katie…you said you were tired. Don't start something you can't finish."

"You can ravish me all you want," she grinned. "Just don't wake me up while you're doing it." He made a face and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Wriggling away from him, she returned to the bedroom and climbed into bed. She was half asleep by the time he joined her and she curled up around him. "I love you."

"I love you and all your multiple personalities. But can you tell irrational and bitchy Katie to stop taking over?" He kissed her forehead, tightening his arms around her.

Katie grinned sleepily. "They said they'd think about it."

oOoOo

Eliot woke up suddenly feeling Katie's hot breath and mouth on his stomach, her long hair trailing on his skin. A moan escaped his lips and she looked up at him with a naughty smile.

"Still think no sex? None?" she whispered before trailing her tongue lower down his belly. She lightly traced his hardening cock with her fingertips, not quite stroking, teasing him. Every time he thought she'd take him in her mouth she would stop moving down, circling her tongue on his belly or biting his thigh.

Finally, Eliot grabbed her, flipping her onto her back with a grin. "Don't tease because you know I can play that game too."

"It's still early and it's completely quiet from the other room. I'm sure everyone is asleep." Her fingers pulled at his waist band. Before he could reply, she pulled his boxer briefs down over his ass and began kissing his neck.

Eliot paused, listening for any sounds outside their room. Katie continued to tease him and he really didn't want to refuse. They'd just have to be quick and quiet. He moved off her enough so she could lift her ass and pull off her shorts and panties, while he slid his clothes the rest of the way off.

"Keep quiet," he whispered, kissing her hard and moving between her legs. When he entered her, her heat made him moan again. They made love quietly then she went down on him. Then they lay with sweaty limbs intertwined until he heard noises in the other room.

"Get your game face on," he replied lifting her off him. "Don't do anything dangerous though or you have to deal with me."

"Ohhhh…don't make it tempting," she grinned but nodded. "I promise I'll be careful."

After cleaning up, Eliot left her to take a shower and got dressed quickly. He pulled his hair back in a ponytail and put in his com. "Hardison?"

"Sleeping," Parker whispered. "Tara emailed us last night that she knows where Sophie is being held and was working on something but it might be a couple of days."

"We're probably going to have to go all the way with this," he replied, cursing under his breath.

"Well…it is very valuable, if we do manage to get it, we just have to figure out a way to keep it after rescuing Sophie."

"Parker, don't get greedy." He grinned and shook his head. "Wake up Hardison. I'll be in the other room."

"Got it. Try not to lose your temper again."

Eliot decided not to tell them about Katie's plan. Best they acted surprised and give it an air of legitimacy. Sitting at the table, Quinn ate and read the papers that Blackpool had given him. He glanced up, shifted in his seat, and lowered his feet.

"Apparently, Blackpool doesn't trust any of us," he muttered with a half smile. "The information he gave me isn't complete."

Eliot dropped into chair. "Are you surprised? I wouldn't trust us either." He grabbed a cup and poured some coffee.

"Not surprised." Quinn shrugged. He pushed the papers toward Eliot and leaned back, stretching. "Look, we're going to have to work together or no one gets paid, so let's just get this over with. Afterwards, we'll settle up the issue between us." A cocky grin flashed. "Oh, and then I'll be taking your girlfriend after I put you down."

"If you think you can, son." Eliot smiled smugly before snatching the papers off the table. Quinn opened the briefcase and pulled out floor plans, maps, and photos.

"This is it?" Eliot glanced at folders, flipping through the pages. He glanced at Quinn in surprise. The other man obviously was as annoyed as he was.

"Pretty much."

"What's up?" Parker came into the room, sliding into the chair beside Eliot. Picking up a few of the floor plans and photos, she frowned. "Where's the intel?"

"This is it," Eliot pushed the folder across the table at her.

"But…this isn't…where is the…" she glanced at him then Quinn. "He screwed us."

"Pretty much." Quinn nodded.

Once again Parker looked back and forth between the two men. "So we have to find the painting somewhere in Las Vegas before they move it again and it's already been moved three times in two weeks? We have less than a week to find and steal it?"

"Pretty much."

"Is that all you can add to this conversation?" Parker glared at him through narrow eyes.

"Pretty much." Quinn grinned. "Trust me. I'm not any happier about this than you are. I guess he figured he'd send me to assure that I didn't snap his neck when I realized he didn't have the money he promised me."

"Next time," Parker stood up, tossing the papers on the table. "Snap his neck _first_."

She went to the phone to call room service and Eliot leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Did he know what was going down with Nate?"

"I think he assumed Nate would be available to track the painting on this information," Quinn shrugged. "When he hired me, Nate was part of the plan. But when he found out about the waterfront deal, he told me to pick up Katie at the airport."

"Then when you lost Katie…Sophie happened to be around to be grabbed," Eliot finished.

"So it's my fault Sophie's being held hostage?" Katie asked from the doorway.

Quinn and Eliot glanced at her then at each other. Eliot raised his eyebrows at Quinn, curious to see how he was going to talk his way out of this and manage to still look like a 'good' guy.

"Sophie was…she…if…" Quinn stammered then stopped. Eliot wasn't surprised when he glanced over to see huge tears in Katie's eyes. She even managed to make her lip quiver. This might actually be fun to watch Quinn squirm. "Katie, if I had known the truth about Blackpool, I wouldn't have taken this job."

"But it's all my fault that Sophie…oh god," she sobbed and Eliot wondered for a second if she was serious. But Quinn glanced away when Hardison came into the room and Katie winked at him.

"What's going on?" Hardison stopped and glanced around the room.

"Katie, damnit, if you start the fuckin' tears again…" Eliot yelled at her, jumping up so quickly his chair fell backwards.

"I'm…I'm sorry! I can't help it!" she sniffled and Hardison glared at him like Eliot had just stepped on his puppy. Katie went over to the couch and sat down with her knees underneath her, making herself look even smaller and younger.

"Look Katie," Quinn rose and, with a pointed glare at Eliot, walked over to sit beside her. "We'll work together and get the painting so we can get Sophie back."

"Wait…so you're ihelping/i us now?" Hardison shook his head in disbelief. "How long was I asleep?" Parker watched with confused interest.

"Blackpool screwed us all," Quinn replied, barely glancing away from Katie as he reached for a tissue for her. "I'll help you guys find the painting so we can get your friend back."

Hardison and Parker both watched Quinn for a few moments before looking at Eliot. He shrugged. "I think our friend thinks he can win Katie over. Probably wants to screw her."

"It's not like you'd care." Katie whispered accusation was punctuated by another sob. "I need to get out of here. Can I go for a walk?"

Quinn seemed torn before Eliot threw in, "Go ahead. It's not like you're actually _helping_ matters."

Katie got up and ran out of the suite, not even stopping to take a key. Quinn stormed past Eliot with a 'very suave' thrown over his shoulder, following Katie, and nearly falling over the room service waiter.

Eliot took the food cart and slipped the guy a twenty before shutting the door. "What the hell is going on?" Hardison asked in exasperation. "Don't you think you were a little hard on Katie? I know charm doesn't come to you naturally but seriously? Way harsh, man."

"Think I laid it on too thick?" Eliot snagged a piece of bacon off the plate before sitting down again.

The hacker's eyes widened for a split second before he grinned. "Laid it…oh man, I can't believe I fell for that." Parker chuckled and he turned toward her. "What you laughing at, mama? You fell for it too, don't try to play me."

"Do you want to waste time talking about this all day or figure out a way to get this damn painting?" Eliot asked and Hardison pulled up a chair and opened his laptop. Eliot was fairly sure that Hardison couldn't go an hour without touching the keys.


	5. Revenge Comes Calling Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N Thanks to **tequila_kaniac** and **blackbelblondie** for the beta!_

_A/N Thanks to **tequila_kaniac** and **blackbelblondie** for the beta!_

 _  
_

* * *

"Feel better?" Quinn watched her closely while sipping his coffee. He'd taken her to the coffee shop when she finally stopped crying and bought her a latte.

She shrugged and looked away quickly. "I'm okay." She was still nervous about fooling him, but realized that her nerves probably added to the act so she just allowed them to take over. Turning towards him, she replied, "Eliot would never hurt me, you know?"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" he asked, his gaze leveling hers. When she didn't answer, he reached out to lay his hand on her arm. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. That was just a job and…well, I didn't know you."

"But you do know me," she replied. "You've been following me for weeks…watching me. You knew me. And you still…" she trailed off, glancing around the coffee shop.

Quinn nodded and a flash of guilt crossed his face before he looked down. "Yeah, I guess I do. But I didn't think…I didn't know you'd affect me this way."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked innocently, wondering how far to push this. She didn't want him to say he had feelings for her yet and rush her into a position of putting up or shutting up. She had to string him along. "No, don't say anything. I kinda know what you mean but you shouldn't say that."

"Why? Do you honestly think Eliot loves you?"

"Yes," she insisted, nodding her head vigorously. "He's not normally like this. He's just stressed right now, but normally he's very loving and kind."

"Unless you upset him which I'm sure happens a lot," his eyes searched hers. "I know what his temper is like. I fight my own every day but he…he's so much worse than me. I'd never lay a hand on a woman."

Katie couldn't resist snorting and coughed, trying to cover it up. "But you did yesterday. So are you trying to say that yesterday wasn't the norm?"

"Something about you Katie…I just wanted to touch you but I knew that Spencer had you completely fooled. It got to me. If I could take it back I would but I guess I'll just have to show you that it's not who I am, not the _real_ me at least."

Katie sipped her latte, deep in thought. She wasn't sure if any part of this was true. Eliot came off as one thing when she knew that he was actually a good person. After what Quinn did yesterday, she wasn't about to assume the same thing about him but maybe, just maybe, he did have a little bit of goodness in him.

She smiled. "Let's go gambling. I haven't been to Las Vegas in years and I want to win some money."

"We really should go back. I need to help them out with the plans." He glanced down at his watch and she stood.

"Okay, you go ahead. I'm just going to go play for awhile." Walking away with purpose, she heard him muttering under his breathe as he got up and followed her. A sneaky smile pulled at her lips before she finally acknowledged him walking beside her. "Change your mind?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Believe it or not, I can survive on my own. I mean, I'm not in danger anymore right?" She smiled at him mischievously. "My stalker is you so…I think I'm pretty safe."

Quinn laughed and shook his head. "Good point but better keep an eye on you since Spencer can't be bothered."

"Tell you what. We'll go shoot some craps. I win, you let me gamble more."

They had reached the craps table and he paused, his eyes looking deep into hers. "And if I win?"

"Whatever you want," she shrugged.

He chuckled evilly causing goose bumps to race up her spine. "That's way too tempting but I think you know that. What's your game, Katie?"

"I just think you're underestimating my abilities and luck," she grinned and held out some money to the dealer. As he handed her the chips, Quinn looked nervously over his shoulder.

"Okay, you win: we will keep playing for as long as you want. I win…" he paused as the dealer handed her the dice. "You let me take you out tonight."

"Just you and me…and Eliot?"

"No, just you and me," he whispered in her ear, letting his hand caress her back. Quinn took her hand and lightly blew on the dice while gazing intently at her. Katie swallowed hard. God, she was so screwed if she lost. Eliot was going to kill her. She prayed she'd have some luck. When she tossed the dice, she closed her eyes, too afraid to see what she rolled.

"Lady rolls a seven!" the dealer called and she smirked at Quinn, who rolled his eyes.

"Play on," he said shaking his head and taking a seat at the table. She proceeded to lose the next four rolls which he found annoying and she thought was too funny. Luck really was watching after her the first roll.

"Let's go poker, I don't think craps is your game," he rose and she followed him to another table.

"I'm not really good at this. I can't remember the difference between a flush and a straight. Will you help me?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eliot lurking across the room. Quinn's back was to her so she gave him a thumbs-up sign and she saw him chuckling when he walked away.

Katie bought the others as much time as she could without throwing herself completely naked at Quinn. And she wasn't willing to go _that_ far.

"Yeah, we need to get back," he replied, as she scooped up her chips. He picked up his winnings and then they went to cash them in.

"I need to go to the ladies room," she veered to the left, walking towards the bathroom. Quinn grabbed her arm roughly. Katie turned to him, eyes wide, and he quickly let her go. She rubbed her arm while mumbling, "I guess I was wrong about thinking you weren't violent."

"I wasn't thinking," he muttered, shaking his head. "Besides, I didn't _hurt_ you." When she didn't speak, he looked very irritated so Katie took a step backwards to the bathroom.

"I'll just be a minute," she whispered, ducking into the bathroom. She wasn't really hurt but she planned on milking it for awhile.

Katie waited a few extra minutes before returning to Quinn. She dabbed a few drops of water in the corners of her eyes for an extra measure the wondered if she laid it on too thick. When she came out, he wasn't there. Before she could wander around, she saw him coming out of a shop with a small bag. He smiled and walked up, holding the bag out to her.

"What is it?" she watched him warily, unsure about any gift from him.

"Just a little something," he smiled. When she still watched him, he threw in, "You'll find out faster if you open it."

Katie took the bag from him finally and reached in to find a jewelry box. Before she opened it she shook her head. "I can't accept a gift from you."

"Why? Because your boyfriend is so jealous?" Annoyance was written on his face.

"No…he's not jealous. It's just not appropriate for a man to give me jewelry, especially when I'm in a relationship with someone." Katie shook the bag at Quinn but he refused to take it. "Maybe you can get your money back."

"Consider it an apology," he demanded, clearly irritated by her refusal. "At least open it before you refuse it."

"Fine," Katie replied shortly. She grabbed the box out of the bag, opened it, saw a bracelet made of white and yellow gold and nodded. "It's beautiful. But I still can't take it." Snapping the box shut, she handed it to him. He glared at her and Katie finally began to get annoyed. "Is this a guilt gift because of yesterday or because you went from being a fairly nice guy awhile ago to grabbing my arm again like some kind of violent thug?"

His jaw tightened. "It's just a gift. Does there have to be a reason?"

"Yes, considering our history over the last two days, I think a reason is perfectly understandable."

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I'm not just a violent thug. You cut your boyfriend slack for his violence but I'm supposed to be a bad guy. Is that fair?" He glared at her.

"You kidnapped me yesterday. You hurt someone who was trying to help me. You kidnapped Sophie and even now you're trying to force me to do something I don't want to do," Katie explained, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She could barely keep from slapping him but knew she had to keep her cool. "Eliot and I have a relationship that isn't really your concern. You act like he beats me or something. I understand he's dangerous but he's never hurt me."

"Yet."

Katie pushed the jewelry into his hand and turned around, walking back to the casino. She expected him to follow her and he did. Stalling him becoming a real chore, she knew she had to suck it up and deal. Walking into a small clothing shop beside the casino she began look through the dresses on the rack and ignored his presence.

"Let's go upstairs." He crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. She tried not to laugh because it reminded her of Eliot when he dragged him shopping.

"Go ahead. I'm in the mood to spend my winnings. Trust me. I don't need help spending money." Katie smiled and grabbed a few things off the rack. Quinn continued to look annoyed as she loaded up her arms with lots of things. Finally she turned to him and handed him a few things to hold.

Quinn looked at the clothes then at her before dumping them on top of the rack beside him. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her towards the store entrance. "I'm not in the mood to play games, Katie."

A man standing near the entrance watched the two of them closely before walking over to them. "Miss, are you okay?"

"She's fine," Quinn snapped, putting his arm around Katie and dragging her to his side. Giving her a stern look, he added, "She's just getting a little carried away spending money, aren't you hon?"

Katie didn't want to involve someone else and get them hurt so she nodded slowly. The man continued to watch them when Quinn grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the elevators.

"You're pushing my buttons," Quinn said under his breath. Katie couldn't help but smile but quickly wiped it off her face before he could see.

"I thought we were having fun earlier," she replied, sounding sad and upset.

When they were alone in front of the elevator, he pushed her up against the wall firmly, causing her to gasp. "You're toying with me and you think I'm not aware."

"I'm not," Katie whispered avoiding his eyes. Quinn put his hand on her neck and stepped closer to her. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her.

"Do you think you can seduce me? And the promise of sleeping with you will be enough to prevent me from killing your boyfriend or blowing this job?" Closer he leaned, his lips almost touching hers and his hand on her neck preventing her from turning away.

"I think you better let me go or…" she whispered, more than a little nervous.

The elevator dinged, causing her to jump.

"Or what? You'll scream? You'll tell Eliot? I could take you some place where no one would hear your screams and do whatever I want to with you," he whispered back, before touching his lips to her. Before she could do anything, he jerked away from her so suddenly, she took a few steps forward to regain her balance.

Glancing up, she saw Eliot, looking murderous. "Go upstairs. Now," he warned her. He'd thrown Quinn about six feet causing him to slide down the marble floors into a wall. Katie grabbed Eliot's arm quickly.

"Stop! You know what will happen to Sophie…" she pleaded with him. "It's my fault. I pushed it too far."

"He threatened to…" Eliot stopped, seeing Quinn begin to stand up. Walking over, he kicked him in the neck, so Quinn slammed into the marble, blood spurting from his nose.

Katie jumped when she felt arms around her but looking back she saw Hardison, pulling her away from the fight. "Hardison, please, you need to stop him."

Too late Katie realized that Eliot had kicked and beat Quinn until he was unable to move and Hardison shook his head at her. "Come on. Let him handle it."

Eliot grabbed Quinn by the back of his shirt and dragged him towards the elevator, throwing him into the open one. "Take another elevator," he seethed and pushed one of the buttons viciously.

Katie just stared at the door closing, too stunned to say anything. People were giving them strange looks so Hardison chuckled and said loudly, "Man! He really hates to lose a bet. It's all good, folks." He waited until everyone drifted away before pushing the up button again.

"I think we might need to change hotels after this," he muttered under his breath. "Well…once Quinn regains consciousness."

oOoOo

Eliot let Parker check the ropes once more before she gagged Quinn. Hardison and Katie had returned upstairs and he could see Katie was visibly shaken. Pulling her aside, he asked, "Why did you let it get so far? You told me you'd be careful."

"I tried. He just…I guess he caught on," Katie replied with a shrug. "One minute he was annoyed, the next I was pinned against a wall. Trust me. I didn't _try_ to get him mad this time."

"Are you okay?" Hardison asked and Katie nodded. "What are we going to do with him now?"

"We're going to keep him tied up for now," Eliot replied, walking over to Katie. She appeared to be fine but he checked her out none-the-less.

"Did you find out anything while I was distracting him?" she asked, reaching out and taking his hand. She smiled gently, to reassure him she was okay. He didn't want to think what would have happened if he hadn't come down when he did though.

"I think we need to consider moving to another hotel. You caused a scene downstairs," Hardison pointed out. "We're supposed to be keeping a low profile."

" _Sorry_. Did you want me to just let him take Katie someplace where we 'wouldn't hear her screams'?" he retorted then began rummaging through Quinn's pockets. "We'll change hotels but first I want to see how he's keeping in contact with Blackpool." Finding a cell phone, he handed it to Hardison who began playing with it and entering things on his computer. "Can we use it to track down Blackpool?"

"I thought Tara had a lead on him," Katie asked as she grabbed a drink from the bar.

"She did. But now, she doesn't. He's got someone working with him that's pretty good apparently. Not just a meat head like Quinn here," he answered. "Parker, get yours and Hardison's stuff packed up. Katie, you take care of ours. We need to go soon."

"But how are you going to take him out of here without people seeing you?" Katie asked and walked towards their room.

"Throw him out the window?" Eliot suggested. When Katie stopped at the door and looked at him like he might be serious, he shook his head. "It's not that high up. We'll lower him down from the roof in the back. Parker always has extra gear."

After everyone was packed up, Eliot checked Quinn out. He really shouldn't risk him waking up so he hit him once more and Katie yelped in surprise. Glancing over at her, he asked, "What?"

"I wasn't expected you to do that," she muttered under her breath. "I mean…it just seems a little overkill."

"Do you want him waking up while we're lowering him down twelve stories?"

"No not really. I still don't know how the hell we're going to do this during the daytime without anyone seeing us."

"Las Vegas never closes. During the day the rooms are just as likely to be empty as at night. There's a service entrance near the back. You and Hardison go down there, check out, and then wait at the bottom," he said, picking up Quinn under his arms. "Parker and I will take him up."

Hardison and Katie grabbed their bags and left the suite while Parker checked for the roof access. When she found it, she came back for him and they exited the room. Quinn stayed knocked out until they got him up to the roof and Parker was able to strap him into the gear. Eliot dragged him closer to the edge and looked down to make sure Hardison and Katie were below. He heard a yelp from Parker before Quinn grabbed his ankle and jerk him to land hard on his knee, almost falling over the edge of the roof. Eliot reached back and shoved Parker away from Quinn before landing a hard hit into Quinn's abdomen. Parker grabbed the rig and tried pulling Quinn away from Eliot, to get the two men away from the edge, but Quinn had grabbed Eliot and she was unable to pull both their weight.

Quinn got off the ground enough to shove Eliot forward again, so that one of his legs dangled off the edge. Using all his strength, he shoved himself backwards into Quinn but ended up leaving himself vulnerable for the other man to put him in a choke-hold. No more playing around at this point, Quinn cut off his air supply quickly. Parker landed a few good solid kicks in the man's back causing him to release Eliot enough that he could catch a breath, but he had to roll quickly to the right, jump up and put himself between Parker and Quinn.

"Son of a bitch," Quinn snapped, tackling him and taking him down hard. Parker kept her distance knowing he would still try to protect her and Quinn would use that to his advantage. "I'm going to kill you Spencer."

Eliot waited until Quinn came at him before landing a kick in the inside of the other man's knee, grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind him letting Quinn's momentum pull him toward the metal air vent which he crashed into. Striking him a few times while he was still stunned, Eliot caught an elbow to his solar plexus, knocking the breath out of him a bit before Quinn was able to wrestle himself away from Eliot.

Quinn leered as he approached Eliot, waiting to make his move. Eliot stood motionless, calmly watching the other man. He moved to strike and Eliot slammed his fist into the man's mid-section. While Quinn was doubled over, Eliot kneed him in the face, breaking his nose. Eliot allowed him to drop to the ground on all fours. Stepped back slightly and watching Quinn, he watched rise unsteadily, spitting blood and wiping his nose on his sleeve, all the while glaring at him.

Quinn suddenly rushed him, and he leaned smoothly to his left, kicking out and catching the other man's leg with his. The motion sent Quinn careening harmlessly past him and sprawling face first upon the ground.

"Ready to give up yet?" Eliot smirked.

Quinn spit out blood and attempting to rise. "Never, you fucker."

"If you insist," Eliot shrugged and kicked him on his left side. The blow crushing bone and sickening crunch of ribs could be heard. "Your rib is broken. Hmm…I think we've been here before. It didn't turn out for you too well last time either"

Wavering unsteadily, Quinn rose and wiped a sleeve weakly over his face and glared at him, while holding his side. Then with renewed vigor, he flung himself, with all his strength at Eliot, aiming at his waist. Eliot turned deftly to the side, grasping the man's right arm at the wrist and elbow as he vaulted past. Twisting the elbow over itself, while holding the man's wrist, Eliot used the Quinn's own weight and forward momentum to dislocate his shoulder, then followed him to the ground, landing on with his elbow in Quinn's spine. The action took mere seconds and left Quinn screaming in pain. Again, Eliot rose and backed off a few paces.

A wheezing rasp emanated from the man lying on the ground. He used his legs and his good arm to roll himself slowly onto his back. Blood streamed from nose and mouth. Even in this condition, he managed to sneer.

"Are you willing to kill me? Sealing Sophie's fate and proving to Katie that you're _nothing_ but a killer?" Quinn asked, chuckled evilly.

If he was honest with himself, Eliot had to admit: he wanted to kill him. The sound of his heart pounded in his head powerfully as he regained his self-control.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eliot saw Parker and the genuine concern in her eyes. She'd only seen him lose control once in Kentucky when Katie got shot. The fear in her face snapped him out of this revenged-based rage and an overwhelming sense of calm seemed to fill him. He wasn't _willing_ to kill Quinn senselessly. His rage gone, he remembered that it had all replaced by this insane desire the team had instilled in him to do good, to be good, and do things for the right reasons. Killing Quinn would just be revenge and Eliot didn't do that. _Ever_.

Quinn took advantage of his distraction and rose again, striking out at him and knocking him back a few feet. The two traded a few blows to the face before Eliot realized that Quinn backed him to the edge again. With a smirk, Quinn went for the kill with a kick to his midsection hard enough to knock him down, but Eliot managed to fall to the side, grabbing Quinn's injured arm and jerking him hard enough that he sailed over the roof's edge and fell with a scream.

After a few moments, Parker rushed over to him, checking out his injuries. "Are you okay?" Eliot heard more screams from below and glanced up at her with a slight cringe. After a moment, the thief smirked. "So yeah…the rig might have been a _little_ longer than usual."

Eliot shook his head and crawled to look over the edge where Quinn dangled about eleven stories down, swinging back and forth unconsciously but most likely alive. Falling back he breathed a sigh of relief before realizing they had to get off the roof quickly. He let Parker help him up so he could lower Quinn the final level then the two descended the stairs, hoping to avoid any encounters on the way down.

oOoOo

"It's okay people. I told you, it's an act," Katie laughed nervously and pushed Quinn into their rental. "Our company helps people over come their fears and he wanted to conquer his fear of heights so we had to make it look real and…guess it did!"

"Hardison," Katie hissed under her breath. "That hardly explains his bloody face and fucked up arm."

"Eliot should have thought of that before he threw him off the roof," Hardison replied in a higher voice which earned him a quick and breathless 'fuck you' from Eliot over coms.

"Alright, you guys, caught us. He's an stuntman for a movie filming here but its top secret and we don't want to end up on Access Hollywood. So keep it hush-hush and, if you show up tomorrow when we're actually filming the scene, you might get to meet Tom Cru…oh, you'll just have to be surprised. Don't want to give it away too soon," Hardison smiled one of his most charming smiles and some of the people standing there began smiling.

"Just get in the car," Hardison whispered to Katie and she jumped in the front seat. "Great, now we got to ditch this van. Parker. Parker!"

"What?" Parker breathlessly replied. "Kind of busy here…running…down a million steps."

"Oh well, when you and Eliot get done with your exercise; take a little jog to the hotel across the street so we can pick you up."

Eliot's reply was interrupted by heavy breaths. "Damnit Hardison…not really…in the mood to _jog…_ anywhere, ever…again. I'm about to take a header down the stairs…just so I don't have….to run down another…flight."

Katie smiled in spite of herself. "Sweetie, maybe you should think about that next time you knock someone off a building…in the daylight. This was your idea if I recall correctly," she replied and he growled in response.


	6. Revenge Comes Calling Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N Thanks to_ _**tequila_kaniac** _ _for the beta!_

_A/N Thanks to_   
_  
**tequila_kaniac**   
_   
_for the beta!_

 _  
_

* * *

"Let me see," Katie demanded, trying to get Eliot to turn around.

"I'm fine."

"You're being impossible," she giggled pulling him around and trying to clean up his face. "I still can't believe what you did."

"It wasn't on purpose," he sighed, removing the com from his ear. He held out his hand and she removed her com, handing it to him as well. "And he started it."

"Is that going to be your official defense? 'He started it' Did that ever work for anyone?"

"Not for me. It's not my fault I'm better at finishing." As she checked out the damage, his hands snaked back and grasped her ass.

Katie smirked at him and whispered, "I'm not going to argue with you on that."

He was quiet for a beat, just gazing into her eyes with a wicked gleam. "Are we still talking about the fight?"

"Why are we still talking, period?" Katie trailed her pinky finger over his lips, her heart beating a little faster. His eyes darkened with lust and the tip of his tongue followed her finger before he bit his lower lip and watched her.

He drew her closer, his hot breath trailing down her neck and sending chills down her spine. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed the fight a little bit. I thought you hated it when I got violent."

"I hate it when you get _hurt_. Of course I don't want you to be violent towards me but…" A smile tugged at her lips. "He deserved it. It was carnal and yes, you made payback a little bit hot."

His body pressing against hers made she moan softly when he eased her back against the counter. "A little bit?"

Watching him, Katie nodded and tugged at his shirt. Eliot didn't move. Finally he murmured, "Show me."

Daring her with his eyes, he waited for her to make a move. When she didn't, he began to pull away with a teasing smile. Katie grabbed his shirt a little firmer trying to pull him back to her but he resisted. "You're going to have to work harder than that."

A little annoyed, she tugged harder on his shirt but he wouldn't relent so she tried another approach, stepping close to him until they were touching, her fingers trailing down his arm. "Aren't you the one that supposed to be working for it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she grasped his wrist and dug her nails into the sensitive flesh. His flinch was barely noticeable.

"I've done enough work for the day. You want me, take me." His voice flat, he acted bored, which amused her, since she could feel his hardness pressed against her.

"Oh really? Is this how you're going to play it?" He answered her with a slight grin. Stepping back, she slowly removed her shirt and dropped it to the floor. "What if we get interrupted? We don't know how long Parker and Hardison will be gone or if Quinn will remain knocked out."

"I suggest you work fast then."

Katie continued to undress, slipping her shoes off and unbuttoning her jeans with deliberate slowness. Raising his eyebrow as she unzipped her jeans, he leaned back against the bureau. His eyes wandered down her body, making her feel hotter as she stepped out of the denim. In just her bra and panties she came to him.

He didn't touch her; just let her have total control for change. She wrapped her arms around his neck and, pressing her body against his, traced his lips with the tip of her tongue. Eliot's eyes fluttered shut and Katie sucked his lower lip in between her teeth before covering his mouth with her own. Her tongue aggressively explored his mouth and he massaged it with his own.

Katie loved kissing him. It always started an intense fire in her that soon ended up raging out of control through her veins. His mouth could easily be considered an extension of his personality, raw animalistic energy. But this time seemed different because instead of aggression, he let her dominate him. He still hadn't touched her, his hands beside him on the bureau. As his tongue explored her mouth, she pulled hard on his shirt so that a few of the buttons popped off. Her tongue dueling his, she pulled the shirt off his shoulders, ripping the remaining buttons in the process. Eliot growled low in his throat feeling her nails digging into his biceps. Pulling her lips from his, they both were panting and looking deep into the other's eyes.

Trailing kisses along his jaw line, she then moved his hair and pulled lightly on his earring with her teeth. Katie traced his lithe, muscular chest and stomach with her fingertips, then moved her mouth lower to follow the trail with her tongue. She continued to play with him, alternating between sucking and biting. Unfastening his belt, she pulled it loose, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans roughly.

Eliot let her lead but unfastened her bra, flinging it away before rolling her already hard nipples between his fingers. Katie grabbed his thick upper arms, her mouth moving down his chest, biting his nipples. He hissed and pinched hers in response. Katie fell to her knees, looking up at him with a wicked smile and tugging his jeans down over his hips. He moved forward away from the bureau and let her slide them the rest of the way off.

Teasingly, Katie ran her tongue over his abdomen where his hard cock rested, so that he could feel it tickling the length of his shaft. She ran her fingers over his stomach muscles making them tense. She continued the torturing exploration of his belly, kissing and nibbling closer and closer to his cock causing his breathing to quicken. Finally she lowered her mouth and licked his shaft from base to head with a wide stroke of her tongue. Eliot moaned softly. He closed his eyes and bit his lip in a way oozed sex appeal. When she took his cock in her hands, he bit his lip harder as if holding back another moan.

Katie continued to lick all over his shaft. Finally, she sucked him into her mouth and he bucked into her mouth, but did not open his eyes. As she moved him in between her lips, she stroked him rhythmically. She took him as deep as she possibly could into her mouth, her tongue moving in circular patterns along his shaft.

Releasing him from her mouth, she traced the crown with light flicks of her tongue and listened as his breath caught. Eliot clutched the edge of the bureau even tighter, his knuckles whitening. Once again, she ran her tongue along his organ before sucking it back into her mouth.

Soon his hips began gently thrusting his cock into her mouth. She continued to take more into her mouth while still caressing him with her tongue. His movements were not rushed or forceful, turning her on even more, knowing that he was savoring what she was doing. His eyes opening, he watched her movements and his fingers buried in her hair.

After awhile and without warning, he pulled her up to her feet quickly, flipping around so she was in front of him.

"I thought I was in control," she whispered bracing herself against the bureau. He pulled her panties down, then wedged his cock between her legs. Drawing her hair aside, his mouth moved hotly on her neck and his fondling her breasts, making her moan.

"It's my turn."

"I want you so much," she whispered, feeling his cock sliding through her wetness.

"Not enough. Want me more," Eliot whispered, his voice thick with desire. He moved his hips lazily back and forth, his cockhead brushing against her clit then back but not entering her. Katie dug her nails into her palms and closed her eyes. He was pressed against her so hard, she couldn't move, completely at his mercy.

"Eliot, please," she moaned. She attempted to move her hands, only to have him grasp her wrists, pulling them both behind her. He held them tightly with one hand but reached down with the other to thumb her clit.

"Want me more," he answered, barely above a whisper. His cockhead rested on her entrance for a moment before sliding forward again.

Katie cried out in frustration, her breath coming uneasily. "God, stop torturing me," she pleaded. "I want you inside me."

His tongue dragged along her shoulder before biting down gently. When she moaned, he said again, "Want me more." Her head fell back and he sucked on her neck, his thumb moving faster. His cockhead brushed against her entrance repeatedly as he moved through her slick lips.

Her orgasm hit her hard, almost knocking the breath out of her when she cried out. When it began, Eliot slid into her, moaning when she clenched down and rippled her internal muscles along his cock. He thrust into her slowly, pulling himself almost all the way out before pushing back in, filling her completely. His unhurried pace caused her to multiple orgasm so strong that her knees grew weak, Eliot's arm wrapped around her waist to prevent her from collapsing.

Katie grinded back to him and demanded, "Harder."

Moaning in response, Eliot wrapped his hand around her hair, pulling her head back and fucked her harder, faster. Katie cried out in response. After a few moments, he pulled her backwards and spun them around, pushing her down on the bed, never withdrawing from her.

His moments slowed down again, his breath heavy on her neck. She wriggled her hips in time with his thrusts forcing a moan from him.

"Fuck, I'm going to come," he muttered, attempting to rein himself in but she clamped down hard on him, massaging him and pushing herself against him.

"So am I," she gasped and Eliot slammed into her a few times before he came, filling her and pushing her over the edge again. She moaned loudly, clutching and twisting the bedspread.

Breathing heavily, he collapsed on top of her, his skin hot and sweaty against hers. His cock still throbbed deep inside her. The sound of her heartbeat loud inside her head, sounded in time with his. After a moment, he shifted his weight off her, withdrawing from her and falling back on the bed beside her.

"Wow…" Katie muttered before chuckling. "That felt good."

"Yeah, I needed that." He grinned, running his hand over her ass.

"I think everyone needs that," she laughed, turning over. "Although I don't think I have the energy to move off this bed anytime soon."

"Great, you can lie in the wet spot."

"Such a gentleman."

"You know it darlin'." He raised his head a little bit, glancing towards the door. "Damnit. I think Hardison and Parker are back."

Katie groaned, closing her eyes. "Does that mean I have to move?"

"In a few minutes," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Katie wrapped her leg around his, her hand stroking his chest absentmindedly.

After fifteen minutes or so, Eliot finally sat up with a groan. "I guess we need to get motivated. We'll continue this…tonight." Leaning down, he kissed her hungrily.

xoxo

Katie and Eliot had come out of the bedroom with wet hair, fresh from the shower and in different clothes. Parker didn't say anything even though Hardison smirked at them, causing Katie to blush.

They all ate but Quinn remained unconscious. Parker was cleaning up the trash from the dinner food and watching him. Finally she glanced over at Katie who was arguing with Eliot about the man in question.

"We have to take him to the hospital," Katie told Eliot. He was standing with his back to her, mixing a drink at the wet bar. Parker could see in his face that he wasn't going to cave anytime soon.

"No," he answered simply, cutting his eyes to Katie's in the wet bar's mirror.

Katie shook her head before looking at Parker helplessly. She decided Katie was right even though she _hated_ doing anything good for someone like Quinn. Rising she walked over to Eliot. "Look, I get he's a bastard and deserves all you did and worse but he's in bad shape Eliot. I really don't think you want him dead."

"I don't?"

'God, he was so hardheaded,' she thought angrily. She glanced at Hardison for support and he studied her like she'd grown a second head. Apparently he didn't agree with them.

"Just let me take us to the hospital. Katie and I can make up some excuse or I don't know…bribe someone to not call the police."

"Great idea. Did you ever think some people can't be bought?" Turning around, he pushed past her, causing her to take a few steps backwards. "He's not going to die. I'll check him out."

"When did you become a doctor?" Katie muttered then took a deep breath, looking like she was gathering her strength. A subtle change in her voice made it appear like she wanted to convince him gently. That never worked and she should know that. "You don't know what kind of internal bleeding he has. You threw him off a roof and he fell eleven stories. He's been unconscious for way too long."

Eliot felt around Quinn's ribs before grabbing his arm. "His shoulder's dislocated and we need to reset it. Hardison, I need your help."

"Eliot!" Parker yelled and he glared at her. "Are you completely insane? Do you know how much pain that would cause him and all the yelling he'll do?"

"That's why we're going to gag him," Eliot said slowly, his eyes darkening.

Parker watched the situation for a few minutes, torn. Granted, she wasn't overly fond of Quinn either but she didn't want to go _that_ far. And she didn't want Sophie to suffer because of this.

She glanced over and Katie was deeply in thought, probably trying to figure out how to convince him to bend to what she wanted. For a minute Parker thought she might try crying but apparently realized it wouldn't work because she rolled her eyes and got annoyed. Finally Katie crossed her arms over chest and stormed over to Eliot like she was preparing for battle. "Would you be this stubborn if he hadn't threatened me? Because if this is some manly protective instinct kicking in, I really…"

"Don't finish that statement," he warned, cutting his eyes to hers, before grabbing her arm, pulling her towards the door harshly. "You two go to the store and buy some first aid stuff. Get some Advil, bandages, ice packs, etc. And come back without this fucking attitude."

Katie's mouth dropped open, while she stood there completely shocked. When he stormed away, she remained rooted to the spot until he stopped at the doorway to the bedroom and turned. His eyes softened a little bit before he said in a quiet voice, "Just go. Just…do this for me. I don't _want_ you here for this."

Finally Katie relented, nodded, and left. Parker followed her but stopped at the door and turned. "Remember, we're the _good_ guys now. Sometimes it sucks but killing someone, isn't an option."

"Parker, just _go_." Eliot glared at her like he really thought his glaring intimidated her anymore causing her to roll her eyes and jerk open the door.

Outside the door, she found Katie leaning against the wall beside the elevator. Seeing Parker, she pushed the button with a sigh. They got on the elevator and Parker assured her, "It wasn't just protecting you. Quinn tried to kill him up there. Eliot did what he had to do. The fall wasn't planned. If he'd wanted him dead, Quinn would be _dead_."

Katie sighed heavily and nodded. "I know. I just wish worry that Quinn is going to push him to the point where he has no other option."

Parker knew she feared what Eliot would do if pushed too far and also how scared it made Katie to think what he'd be like if he killed someone again. They'd had that talk before.

"Trust me when I say this. He can beat someone half to death without leaving a mark," Parker promised.

Katie narrowed her eyes and said, "Is that supposed to comfort me? Because the 'marks' aren't what I'm worried about, it's the 'death' part that worries me."

Her eyes widened and she stressed. "I said _half._ " After a moment Katie shook her head, making it apparent that Parker hadn't comforted her at all.

They found a store within walking distance and got all the stuff they'd need, a few things they might need, and Katie grabbed a scary amount of alcohol because 'she needed more than a mini bar could provide'. Parker grabbed some snack food and cereal. When she snuck something into her pocket, Katie hissed under her breath, giving her 'you-can't-do-that' look so she put it back. At least until the other woman walked further down the aisle.

She noticed a couple of guys watching them and became instantly alert. Both were dressed in suits. Men in suits made her nervous. Usually they were Feds or uncover cops but these men had a more criminal look to them. While they were in line, she glanced over her shoulder and found them still watching her.

'Oh, this is fuckin' great,' Parker thought to herself and noticed Katie watching her, before glancing at the men as well.

"Ma'am?" the clerk asked her.

Katie glanced up in surprise. "Yes?"

"Your card was declined. Says it was lost or stolen." The clerk gave her a strange look.

"Are you sure? Can you run it again? There must be some sort of mistake."

The clerk ran it again and shook her head. Parker could see that the girl was debating calling her manager so she quickly dug in her pocket. "Here, I have cash."

After giving her the change, the clerk glanced at her reluctantly. "I have to cut up the card and call my manager."

"Is there a problem here?" One of the men in suits came up behind her. Flashing a badge quickly, he threw in, "Ma'am, can we speak with you? Privately."

The other guy came up on Parker's side took her bags and the men walked her out of the store. Katie glanced around nervously and Parker realized they were walking them towards a car. She tensed up and tried to stop but the guy's fingers dug into her arm painfully. "Now, come on, Parker. It'll only be worse if you struggle."

Parker threw a right hook at the guy holding Katie and jerking away from the man holding her arm. She and Katie ran a few feet before he grabbed her hair, jerked back, and slammed her against a car. She raised her knee but he grabbed her throat and squeezed hard. "I _said_ it would get worse."

The other man grabbed Katie and she stopped struggling, watching Parker in terror. Finally she pleaded, "Please just let her go."

The man's grip loosened and he asked, "Where's Quinn?"

"He's…" Parker paused, not knowing who these guys were and which side they were on other than obviously not hers. The guy backhanded her hard enough to make her see spots and bite her tongue. Katie yelled, which was muffled by the other man's hand over her mouth.

"I asked you, where is Quinn? This is the part where you answer my question or I make it even worse," the guy warned her.

"You're going to hurt me no matter what I say so I think I'll just keep that little secret," she retorted with false bravado.

"I know he's with you. You have a choice here, do you want to tell us where he is so we can take care of him or we start mailing body parts to Mr. Spencer," the man squeezed her neck harder.

"Wait…you're trying to kill Quinn?" she gasped, trying to pull his fingers from her neck. "In that case…"

"Let her go and put your hands up." Parker heard a deep voice and glanced up to find two police officers staring at them, weapons drawn. "You too. Let go of the women and put your hands in the air."

The other man threw Katie down on the ground and the guy let Parker go to whirl around to disarm the cops. As soon as Parker regained her senses, she grabbed Katie's arm, pulling her up and they ran towards the store. In the distance she heard a gun shot but didn't look back when she rounded the corner of the building and ran in front of cab. The driver slammed brakes, blasting his horn at her. She ran to the door and jumped in the front seat, pulling Katie in beside her and ignoring the couple in the back. "A hundred dollars to get us out of here," she replied quickly. The man stared, mouth open, and she yelled, "Two hundred, if you move _now_!"

The driver slammed his foot on the gas and Parker dragged her fingers through her hair, turning quickly to look out of the back window. She couldn't see the two men or the police. The woman in the backseat watched them.

"Are you okay? Did someone attack you? Do you need the police?" the woman asked her leaning forward.

Catching her reflection in the rear view mirror, Parker shook her head. Katie grabbed a tissue, handing it to her and answered the woman. "No, just a…misunderstanding." The woman looked unsure and Katie smiled quickly. "We're fine." Reaching in her purse again, she snatched a few hundred dollars out and put it on the seat. The driver glanced down and Katie said, "Just take us to…"

Panicked, Parker said, "No! Drive around for a few minutes then drop us off The Luxor." Ignoring Katie's confusion, she wiped the blood off her lip.

After the taxi dropped them off, she turned to Katie saying, "We need to throw them off if they're following us." Moving fast, she pushed past gamblers leaving the casino.

"Parker…wait…" At the stairs, she paused and Katie rushed up to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." Brushing off her concern, Parker didn't think, she just moved. They walked through the Luxor to the Excalibur then exited and walked across the bridge to New York, New York. Glancing around, she waited until there was a huge group of tourists around and moved to take the first cab that stopped, Katie close behind her.

In the backseat, she noticed the driver looking at her making her even more uneasy so she had him stop at the hotel next door to theirs and went inside to use their restroom. If they walked back into the room looking as messed up as she was, Eliot would flip shit before she could get a word out.

Katie kept trying to help her but Parker ignored her. Her mind raced, forcing her to actively concentrate.

xoxo

"They've been gone too long," Eliot said under his breath. "I'm going to go look for them."

"Just wait. I'm sure they're fine. Give it another half an hour," Hardison whispered. Eliot sensed Hardison's concern though so he relaxed his stance.

Resetting Quinn's shoulder had taken a lot of his strength and he sagged against the arm of the chair, resting while he could. He'd been keyed up for two days in a row and was at the point now where he wasn't thinking straight. Once the women returned, he wasn't letting anyone else leave his sight for awhile. The clock on the wall clicked loudly and without thinking he threw the remote at it, knocking it to the floor and breaking it. At least it was quiet now. His head throbbed and he could feel his blood pressure rising again.

"Fuck!" he yelled and jumped up, making Hardison jerk to his feet too. "I can't go look for them because if Quinn wakes up, he's going to be dangerous and damn it all to hell!" Grabbing the phone off the table beside him, he ripped the cord from the wall and threw it to crash right above the clock. Knocking the chair out of his way, he walked towards the bedroom. "Fuck this shit. I'll make sure he doesn't wake up any day soon."

Before he made it there, he heard someone at the door to the room. He stalked over and jerked the door open. Katie jumped and tears filled her eyes. Eliot's eyes widened and he grabbed her in his arms, pulling her and Parker into the room and slamming the door.

"We didn't…want to lead them back…here," she stammered, clinging to him. Hardison rushed over, grabbing Parker who seemed to resist him at first, confusing the situation even worse.

"Who are they? What happened?" Eliot asked quickly, holding her tight against his chest. He could feel her shaking uncontrollably even when she tried to push him away.

"No! Listen to me!" she pushed him away and turned to Hardison. "They hurt Parker. And they're looking for Quinn," she explained and shook her head in confusion. "Or they're looking for Eliot. I'm not sure. But they knew about both of you and they called Parker by her name."

Eliot's mind raced and he glanced at Hardison and Parker. Hardison had gotten Parker to sit on the chair but she seemed to be completely shutting him out, fixating on the wall in front of her.

In a voice more soothing than Eliot could ever muster, Hardison said, "Katie, we need to know exactly what happened."

Katie nodded slowly and told them about the incident at the store, while still staying close to Eliot. Parker let him check out the bruises on her neck, or rather she didn't seem to notice. Two days, three attacks on the women close to him. Someone is playing hardball. Parker finally batted his hand away from her, her eyes making him back off a bit.

"Do you think they're working with Quinn?" Katie asked him, watching Parker with concern. Finally, she moved in front of Eliot and sat on the arm of the chair, putting her hand on the thief's back. At first Parker flinched but then seemed to relax so Eliot backed away, sitting down on the couch.

"It's more probably that they were hired to take him out. I'm guessing he's being tracked. Obviously they didn't tail him or they'd know exactly where he was."

"I hate to mention but we made a scene at the last hotel we stayed in. It's quite possible that they heard about that. Not like you were exactly stealthy leaving the place," Katie pointed out. When he shot her a glance, she shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Eliot realized Hardison was quiet and turned, surprised to find him glaring at Katie. "What, man?"

Katie realized Parker was crying at the same time Eliot did and immediately tried to put her arms around Parker, who promptly knocked Katie on her ass when she jumped away, almost out of the chair.

"Parker…" Hardison whispered, trying to calm her down but not touching her. "Eliot, you and Katie leave."

"But…" Katie began but Hardison gave her a glare that shut her up quickly. Eliot helped her to her feet, pulling her into Parker and Hardison's room. Her eyes wild, Parker watched them both while Hardison talked to her softly.

"What the…?" Turning to him, Katie searched his face for any explanation. "She was fine right after it happened. She knew exactly what to do, how to handle it, everything but now she's…"

"Delayed reaction. Fight or flight clicked in," he explained, pulling her closer. "Parker's a survivor. She's always going to know what to do until she's out of immediate danger."

"We're in big trouble here aren't we?" she whispered. "No Nate, no Sophie, people coming after us from all sides, and now Parker is losing it."

He wanted to lie to her and tell her it would be alright but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally he said, "Parker is going to be okay. Hardison just needs to get her calmed down and she'll be more keyed up than normal but, she'll be fine."

"Eliot," she leaned her head back to look at him. "Nobody's fine at this point. And it sounds like you're going to have to pull off a miracle to steal this painting. How can you do that with everyone off their game and short two team members?"

"If he'd stop trying to kill me, maybe I could help." Quinn's voice made Katie jump because apparently she had forgotten he was there. The other hitter had been moved there after resetting his arm and probably had been conscious for awhile because he seemed pretty aware. Eliot took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was next.

* * *

A/N Please review. I'm getting a complex lol


	7. Revenge Comes Calling Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N Thanks to **tequila_kaniac** for the beta!_

_A/N Thanks to **tequila_kaniac** for the beta!_

* * *

 **oXoXo**

Eliot moved Katie behind him and walked over to pull the desk chair up to the bed.

"I'm saving Blackpool the effort. Apparently, he's decided your time in Vegas is over," he watched the other man and realized he wasn't all that surprised. "You knew he'd come after you."

"I figured. Or he expected you to kill me." Quinn's gaze turned to Katie for a minute before he said, "You know I wouldn't have really hurt you right?"

Eliot grabbed his bad arm and twisted, just enough to remind Quinn of his injuries. "Don't talk to _her_ , talk to _me_."

"Katie was always a pawn to Blackpool." Quinn shook his head. "She's not a 'necessary' member of the team. She's the spare."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, coming closer. "He's planning to kill me?"

"He doesn't have to. Think about it Katie. You're a bright girl. Figure it out," Quinn watched her with a slight smile.

Quiet for a long time, Katie finally lowered her gaze and Quinn nodded. "Right. He needs Parker and Eliot. He's got Sophie with him for negotiation. You're just extra incentive. One here, one there. But you're really not in danger, unless Eliot balks. He'll kill the hacker first, knowing Eliot will be more willing to still do the job to protect three women than he would if he just thought he was protecting Hardison."

"Wow, I feel special," Katie sighed. "So, why did he send someone after Parker?"

"To show me how easily she could be taken out." Eliot stood and walked to the window.

"Next one won't be a warning," Quinn replied and shifted on the bed. "So are you going to untie me?"

Katie glanced at him in shock. "You threatened to…and then…you bastard!"

Quinn shrugged. "Fine. Can't blame a guy for trying. Besides, I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. But either you let me help or we all end up getting bumped off one by one until your boyfriend figures out where the hell this painting is and manages to steal it. Like you said, you're already down two team members. And if your performance earlier was any indication of your acting, you aren't going to cut it as a grifter."

"So because we're already down a few players we should let you out of the penalty box?" Katie shot back and then paused. "Fuck you."

"You're also so eloquent," Quinn smirked. "At least you're pretty to look at."

Before the bantering could continue, Eliot cleared his throat stopping Katie mid-tirade. "How are they tracking us? Through your cell?"

Quinn's confused expression confirmed what he had feared: Quinn had no idea. Suddenly Katie's eyes lit up and she waved her hands. "The briefcase!"

"What…" Quinn glanced at her quickly and Eliot put it together.

"It's still in the van. When we were carrying things in, Hardison had his hands full and just took the files. Said he'd come back for it later," Katie explained to him. "Blackpool gave it to Quinn, right?"

"That explains why they didn't know exactly where we were but they know we're close. They must have seen you and Parker crossing the street or in the parking lot." Rubbing his chin, Eliot tried to sort things out in his head.

He had two days to find a painting with very little information to go on. And keep everyone alive. Man, this day keeps getting better.

 **oXoXo**

"We've got to untie him," Katie sighed. Eliot shot her a quick look and she shrugged. "If we don't, Hardison's going to get killed."

"Just let me think. I'll figure something else out," Turning away from her, he began pacing back and forth.

Reaching over, Katie untied one of Quinn's hands. "We don't have time."

"Dammit Katie!" Eliot grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Quinn. "You've got to start listening to me."

"I'm not willing to risk anyone else's life to keep him from doing…hurting me…please…the sooner you two work together to find this damn painting, the sooner we can get away from these people." She could see how pissed he was but hoped he'd understand they had no alternative.

"Katie, he's not going to let any of you get away from him," Quinn said quietly. Turning she was surprised by the guilt in his face. "After the job is done, he's going to turn all of them over to whoever will pay the most. And you…well, you'll disappear."

"Well then…" she whispered as cold dread filled her. "I guess either way I'm in danger."

Quinn watched her silently before nodding. "We're all dead if I don't help. If I help, maybe Spencer can keep everyone alive long enough to get you out of this."

"And what's in it for you since you know Blackpool won't pay you if he already planned to kill you?"

"Revenge and a lot of money once I take the painting back from him," Quinn replied coolly. "Of course, I'll need Spencer's help to assure that works too."

The room grew silent as Katie turned to find Eliot studying Quinn. After a brief glance at her, he finally began untying the other hitter and warned, "You even think of laying one hand on my team, I'll snap your neck."

"It's in my best interest to not hurt them. And you know I'm all about what's in my best interests." Quinn's gaze turned to her. "Sorry, but no woman is worth the bottom line to me."

 **oXoXo**

"God, I hate that smug bastard," Katie muttered storming out of the bedroom. She stopped short finding Hardison alone in the sitting area. "Where's Parker?"

"I talked her into watching…umm…TV."

Seeing him blush and avoiding eye contact, she walked over to see what he was doing. Nothing interesting on his laptop screen. When she took a step towards the room he shared with Parker, he jumped up quickly and grabbed her arm. "Trust me. You don't want to go in there."

"Yes I do, especially now you don't want me to. You're freaking me out and I didn't think that was even possible at this point in knowing you people." She took a step back from him slowly.

"Okay but you can't tell Eliot. It would just…he wouldn't…it would freak him out." If possible, he appeared more embarrassed than before.

"Hmm. If it'll freak _him_ out, I don't know if I _want_ to know." Pausing she glanced towards the door before nodding. "Okay, hit me with it."

Avoiding her eyes, he muttered, "She's watching porn."

"Excuse me? Oh! Well, that's not too weird I guess. Lots of people watch it. I mean, I don't but…well I have but…umm…" Katie blushed, glancing away.

"She stumbled on porn online a few months ago and ever since then, whenever she gets really stressed out she watches it. Not like, because it turns her on or whatever. But, I don't even get it myself, she's fascinated with it. She says she likes to study people's reactions or some almost Data-like fascination." Hardison shrugged and she stared at him for a few minutes before answering.

"Data as in information? Is she trying to learn how to…"

"No! No, not like that. Do you remember on Star Trek Next Generation, Data used to study all the holodeck sessions…" She must have made her cluelessness apparently because he looked at her disgustedly. "You've never, ever, _ever_ watched Star Trek have you?"

"Had a rough year, you know? I guess I could if you want but I've been a little busy. Or you could actually get to the point of this but hey, that's just a suggestion."

"Look at you! Don't you snarkle in the neon lights of Vegas so brightly. Why if you were any snarkier, I'd worry Eliot was a Borg!" Shaking his head, he sat back down and glared at her. "Let me guess, you don't know what a Borg is either. You damn Kentucky hillbillies."

Katie bit back a smile. "Do you really think it's wise to teach her that porn is the best material for studying people's 'reactions'? You do realize that it's not really how people act. I mean, how often do you want to screw your plumber or the pizza delivery guy for real?"

"Can honestly say never…" Hardison smirked.

Studying the door like it held the solution to this mystery, Katie muttered, "Maybe Parker has a porn addiction?"

"What?" Eliot stopped cold in the doorway.

"What? Nothing man. She's just," Hardison stammered and Katie had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. He jumped up quickly seeing Quinn in the doorway behind Eliot. "What the hell! Why did you untie him?"

"Pleasure to see you again too Supergeek," Quinn smirked. "Katie, where's that drink?"

Groaning under her breath, she went over to the bar and poured him a drink. Then she poured herself one. She was going to need one for this.

 **oXoXo**

Hardison stared at Quinn then Eliot in shock. "We're going to…do what? Wait…why were they going to kill _me_? Katie I get but me?"

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed with a glare in the hacker's direction.

Hardison shrugged and cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry but I'm useful. What can you do? I'm sure I can do it better…"

"Just…" Eliot began but Katie rose from the couch to throw a pillow at Hardison's head.

"Are you seriously asking me to justify why I should be killed over you? I mean really? What the fuck…"

"Dammit both of you! Just shut up!" Eliot yelled.

When Katie opened her mouth, he glared. She glanced at him for a second before crossing her arms and shooting back, "Just remember if I get killed instead of Hardison, he has to start doing those _things_ I do that you like so much."

"I could! I mean…I _wouldn't_ but I could and probably better than you!" Hardison blurted out before catching himself. When Eliot glanced at him sideways with narrow eyes, he added, "I'm just saying."

Before Katie could even respond, Eliot took her by the arms and pushed her into the chair. She muttered under her breath for Hardison to eat her and the hacker snorted and muttered 'could do that too'.

"Now I get why you're such an ass Spencer." Quinn chuckled under his breath. "What I don't get, is why you haven't killed any of them yet." He gestured back and forth between Katie and Hardison with his finger then flinched a little bit from obvious pain and shifted with a glare in Eliot's direction.

Katie snickered, then smiled sweetly. "Just because you're helping them doesn't mean you're part of the team so why don't you pipe down and wait for him to give you instructions. And then you can obey like a good boy."

"Arf. Arf." Quinn shot back with a wink. "Where's the thief?"

"Look, I know no one likes this situation but you all need to suck it up and be professionals or at least, adults. The first thing we need to do is get out of this hotel. It's only a matter of time before they figure out where we are so I need everyone to get ready to go in the next 10 minutes," Eliot said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sweetie, we haven't been here long enough to unpack. I'm ready to go. But what about the briefcase in the van?" Katie polished off her remaining drink and walked towards the bedroom to get her things.

"Hardison, is there anything in the van we can't do without?"

"Nah man. What's this about the briefcase? Oh, and by the way, Tara called. She got a line on the location of the man who is moving the painting." Closing the laptop, he slid it into the bag.

"You just now decided to tell me this? Dammit Hardison, you should have told me first thing."

"What? You were busy telling me how I was useless enough to dispose of and I got distracted. The man is booked at The Bellagio in the Chairman Suite. Do you want me to get us a room there?"

"Book the honeymoon suite," Quinn threw out. When Hardison raised his eyebrow, he added, "It's simple. Someone poses as honeymooners and people don't question why someone rich enough to afford a suite, rarely leaves it, to gamble."

"Good point," Hardison said reluctantly. "So who's the honeymoon couple?"

"Parker and you…no, Katie and I…no, shit," Eliot wrinkled his forehead.

Quinn watched Eliot for a moment before shaking his head. "You're noticeable. And no offense, the geek would stick out there as well. Neither of you two can pull off being rich enough to afford a room at the Bellagio, much less a suite. But I do."

"I could buy a suite there…just saying," Hardison mumbled when Eliot glared.

"Let me guess, you expect me to let you and Katie pose as honeymooners. I should have suspected that was your angle."

Quinn smirked a little at his comment before glancing at Katie who looked pretty horrified. "She's classy, comes from money, and is used to luxury accommodations. You can smell it on her. Parker couldn't pull off rich bitch quite like Katie can, I'm sure."

"Thanks? Glad to know I smell classy and act like a rich bitch," Katie glared at him.

"See? Keep up that attitude and no one will doubt you," Quinn pointed out and Eliot realized he was right. Parker would stick out more than Katie, as would he or Hardison. Quinn had arrogance like a rich person would.

"Katie, you need to dress the part. Do you have anything with you?" Eliot asked before rubbing his temples where another headache was starting. She opened her mouth to argue but must have seen the plea for silence in his eyes and didn't.

"Yeah. One rich bitch coming up," she replied slamming into the bedroom.

"Hardison, make a reservation for them but make it look like it was made long ago." Eliot tuned out Quinn telling him one of his aliases. He hated this, this whole messy affair. They had no plans, no time, and he couldn't even protect everyone. Now, he was supposed to trust Quinn, which he didn't. And asking Katie to pose as his wife after he threatened to…well, it wasn't cool with him so he could only imagine how she felt.

"I'm hoping you brought my things?" Quinn glanced around the room before seeing his bag. "Where should I change?"

"Just wait a few…" Hardison moved quickly towards his room with Parker to get her motivated and packing but not before throwing a 'oh we will be talking about this later' glare in Eliot's direction. Quinn smirked at the hacker.

"Try to be less of an ass or Blackpool's men won't have to kill you," Eliot warned Quinn and stormed into his room with Katie. She was sitting on the bed, putting on jewelry and staring into space. Glancing over, she gave him a reassuring look with a half-shrug.

"You have no choice and don't like this any more than I do. But if it keeps Hardison safe and helps us find the painting in time, there's no other choice." She rose and walked to him, putting her arms around his neck. "It'll be fine. Quinn won't hurt me in a public place with witnesses."

Pulling her arms down, he held them and said firmly, "Where did he first get to you? The airport. Where did he threaten you most recently? A hotel lobby. No, you cannot let down your guard with that man."

"I know. I'm just saying…don't beat yourself up about this. Of course I don't want to be in his company but I can suck it up for awhile since its necessary." She smiled at him gently and he kissed her on the forehead. "It'll be fine."

"Parker gave you a tazer right? Keep that with you and use it if you have to." She glanced away guiltily and he sighed. "You don't have it."

She wrinkled her nose sheepishly. "I never thought I'd need it. Course, now I realize I was wrong so feel free to say I told you so. It's at the condo so I couldn't grab in when I was packing for here. Sorry."

"After this is over, we're going to have a serious talk about being more cautious and prepared."

"Assuming we all live of course," she teased before kissing him. "I'm sorry, I just count on my big strapping man to always swoop in and rescue me."

"And that kind of thinking will get you killed." He sighed and held her for a moment before moving around the room to gather their things. "I'll get Parker's tazer. Do you know how to use it?"

"She showed me. I think I remember pretty well."

"Okay, listen to me. No matter how much it burns your ass, if he pisses you off, you'll need to bite your tongue and not get on his bad side. Can you do that? If not, then…"

Katie put her fingers over his lips gently. "Baby, you need to trust me to behave. I'm not going to do anything to put anyone in more danger, including myself because I know the whole trickle down effect on that. This isn't like Kentucky, I promise. Keep in mind that I was stressed out then more than ever before and very personally involved. So yes, I let people get under my skin and I didn't think before I spoke but this time, I'll do better."

Studying her, he finally nodded. It wasn't like they had any choice at this point in the game but he didn't like it one bit.

 **oXoXo**

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, yes, you can. Mr. and iMrs./i Reed checking in," Quinn pulled Katie closer and she forced a happy smile, leaning into rest her head on his shoulder.

"Ah, the newlyweds! Congratulations." The desk clerk spoke with a warmer tone when she realized they were 'important' guests. Signaling a couple of men standing near the door, she began rushing around programming key cards and gathering paperwork. Speaking quietly to the older man, she instructed him to notify the manager that they had arrived.

Katie noticed Quinn glancing subtly around the room so she created a minor distraction to allow him to fully assess the situation. Making sure the bellboy wasn't watching, she nudged a bag on the cart of the pile which caused some of the other bags to shift and a couple to fall.

"Oh, I'll straighten this out," the bellboy exclaimed and rushed forward when Katie reached to pick up the bags.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned to face him. "Is it too late for us to get room service? We had a long flight and I'm starving."

"Vegas is always open ma'am. You can order anything you want at any time of day." He winked and put the final bag on top.

Katie giggled and whispered, " _Anything?_ " Glancing over her shoulder at Quinn, she turned back, adding, "I should have come here when I was single then."

The young man blushed and glanced around quickly hoping the desk clerk didn't hear him. "I just meant…food or…I apologize…"

Katie placed her hand on his arm for a brief moment before laughing warmly and saying, "Oh I knew what you meant. I'm just teasing you."

"Darling, we're on our honeymoon. Did you forget?" Quinn put his arms around her waist. "You're such a flirt but a bell boy? Really, sweetie." Quinn kissed her on the temple and looked at her with mocking disapproval.

Katie pouted, feeling bad for the guy, and replied, "It's not like you weren't checking out the stewardesses. I'll stop window-shopping when you do."

"Aww sweetie, you have no reason to be jealous. My bad boy days are over," he chuckled and kissed her, his lips lingering on hers. Katie tensed up, then remembered she had to play along. After the heated kiss ended, he pressed his forehead against hers, saying, "I love you, Mrs. Reed."

"And I love you," Katie replied happily, trying to push the overwhelming urge to throw up out of her mind. Luckily, the desk clerk began getting Quinn's signatures then the bellboy led them to the elevators. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Hardison walking toward them dressed in a similar bellboy outfit. Parker and Eliot had come in through another entrance so she had no idea what their disguises were.

"I need you two to give us a few minutes to get upstairs ahead of you," Eliot announced over the coms.

"Honey! I want to hit the slots for a few minutes. Give me some money," Katie demanded, holding her hand out impatiently.

"Now? But I was hoping we could go upstairs and you know…" Quinn's hands roamed her back as he gestured to the elevator.

"Just a few minutes. Please…" Katie insisted and began walking backwards in the direction of the casino.

He sighed dramatically. "Fine. Can you wait for us?" The bellboy nodded curtly and pulled the cart toward the wall. As they walked into the casino, Quinn muttered. "Five minutes, Spencer."

Katie held out her hand again. When he looked annoyed, she grinned. "I really don't have any cash on me. Besides, you're the man…"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and signaled over a change person, handing her a twenty. "Quarters. Can't give you too much or you'll break me." He slapped Katie on the ass and it was all she could do not to hit him back.

When the woman walked away, Katie stopped smiling and walked over to the slot machine closest to them, glancing at her watch subtly. Five minutes. She could do this.

"Hey man, you know the guy we're looking for? He and another man are about ten feet from Katie right now," Hardison said over the coms to Eliot or Quinn, she wasn't sure.

"What does he look like?" Quinn whispered, putting his arm around Katie's shoulder and glancing around. As Hardison told him, Katie tried to resume gambling but was curious too so she started to look behind her. Quinn pulled her tighter to him, stopping her. "Katie, don't…look."

"Just act normal and continue to play." Eliot's voice comforted her.

"He's cashing out now," Quinn replied softly before raising his voice to her. "Let's go sweetie. There are some other games I want to play upstairs."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Katie faked a giggle and, grabbing a cup on the top of the machine, she threw the coins in them.

"Try not to sound so enthused," Eliot grumbled over the com causing her to really laugh.

"They're going towards the elevator now," Hardison announced when Katie and Quinn reached the bellboy. He had walked over close to them and approached the other bellboy. "Hey, man. The big boss has been looking all over for you. Apparently there were some things missing and your last guest is raising hell. Better let me take this one."

Katie shot Hardison a glare for making the guy feel terrible and the three of them walked to the elevator. When the doors opened up, the two men stepped on and Quinn and Katie followed shortly after. She was surprised when Quinn said, "There's not enough room. Bring our bags up on the next elevator." Hardison's eyes widened but he nodded.

"What the hell man!" Eliot snapped in the com. "I'm on my way, Katie."

As the doors shut, Katie worried he had conned them about knowing these people. He pushed her in the back corner of the elevator with a smirk and came close enough that he could whisper very softly in her ear. "No one panic. If they think we're too into each other to notice, they might talk to each other."

After a moment, she heard Eliot reluctantly agree and told her to 'play along'.

Letting loose the breath she was holding, she allowed Quinn to pull her into his arms. Even though he was facing her and so close she could feel his breathing on her skin, his attention was completely on the other men. He kissed her again, burying his hand in her hair but even though she still felt uneasy, it was obvious to her that he was faking it.

Katie almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Hardison ask, "Are you two kissing? Cause seriously, if you are, I can tell you right now I wouldn't believe you were on your honeymoon. Maybe your high school prom date."

Eliot growled in response.

"No seriously man," Hardison muttered. "I hear a lot of smacking like they're chewing gum really loudly. No one is going to buy that."

Unfortunately, Hardison's words got to Quinn enough that he put on a better act. His tongue darted in her mouth and his hands were roaming her body like a blind man reading Braille. She tried to relax and not freak out but grabbed his hands quickly, intertwining her fingers with his. When she pulled back to catch a breath, he cut his eyes to hers and signaled back at the men before kissing her again. It took a moment for her to realize the men were speaking softly to each other. She could barely hear them but hopefully Quinn could. After a few minutes the elevator stopped and Quinn chuckled.

"Come on. Let's check out our room," he pulled her by the hand past the two men who were also getting off on their floor bumping into one of them.

"Sorry. I forgot we weren't alone." Katie blushed and looked away.

"It's quite alright miss," one man replied and they turned in the other direction.

The luggage cart beside him, Hardison waited by the door with his back to them. Quinn laughed as fumbled for the keycard until the men went into their room, shutting the door behind them. Hardison glanced over at Katie and Quinn, saying, "Oh Eliot is going to kill you two."


	8. Revenge Comes Calling Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N Sorry for the long delay. I kinda lost my Eliot/Katie mojo for awhile. This chapter isn't betaed since I was rushing to post it. Please message me if you see any mistakes!_

_A/N Sorry for the long delay. I kinda lost my Eliot/Katie mojo for awhile. This chapter isn't betaed since I was rushing to post it. Please message me if you see any mistakes!_

 _  
_

* * *

Katie walked into the room with Quinn following her and Eliot glared at them both. She felt guilty and looked away.

"Next time you pull that kind of shit, we're going to have problems," he warned Quinn, walking towards him. Quinn bucked up but Katie rushed in between them, placing her hands on Eliot's chest.

"Please don't," she whispered, her eyes pleading with him. "Not now." He watched her for a moment before nodding once.

"I'm doing what needs to be done. While you're willing to risk everything to keep your precious woman from kissing another man, I'm not. Let's keep the _mission_ in mind, not your relationship, or we're all dead," Quinn answered angrily. Eliot continued to glare but backed down his menacing stance.

Tossing a wallet to Hardison, Quinn added, "Here's the other guy's information. They're planning to meet with someone named Tony Price at seven tonight and then after that they're in a high stakes game with him and whoever their contacts are. Delivery is the day after tomorrow."

"Is the game part of this?" Eliot glanced over Hardison's shoulder watching the information he was pulling up on the screen. Letting out a low whistle, he shook his head. "Tony Price, otherwise known as Antonio D'Arresta, the Patriarca Family henchman for Peter Limone…"

Everyone was quiet for a minute before Katie asked, "I'm assuming this is more bad news."

"You've heard of Luigi Mannochio I'm sure. He's the former boss of The Patriarca Family before he turned over control to Limone. It's the mafia in Boston. Whitey Bulger was responsible for a large number of that family being indicted in the mid '80s due to him being an FBI informant then," Quinn explained. "The Patriarca Family is big in Boston again."

"Not just Boston, they're into stock and internet scams too. The mafia of the tech world," Hardison added, still typing.

"So that's…" Katie glanced at Quinn, then Eliot. "So that's _really_ bad right?"

"Very," Eliot nodded then began pacing.

"I didn't think it could get worse," Parker whispered before standing up. "I always forget our track record of going from bad to worse. If we don't steal the painting, someone is going to kill Hardison and probably Sophie then the rest of us. If we _do_ steal it, we'll have the Patriarca family after us." Walking over to the window, she opened the curtains, staring into the night.

"There's also the strong possibility that there's another 'family' involved in the sale," Quinn muttered under his breath, sitting on the chair opposite Katie.

The room was quiet other than Hardison's typing. Chewing her lip, Katie waited anxiously to find out what Eliot's plan would be but seeing a sense of defeat in their eyes, she realized he didn't have a plan and neither did anyone else.

"Why don't you just steal it and make it look like Blackpoole was behind the left?" she asked innocently. "Then these mafia guys can come after him."

Eliot stopped and looked at her, surprised. "Great minds think alike. I was trying to work that out in my head."

She smiled at him, their eyes locking for a moment before Quinn said, "Okay master planners, how exactly do we do that?"

Glancing at him, Katie shrugged "Oh…I have no idea. I'm not the planner. I'm the suggester. And now I'm going to let you guys work this out while I'm the 'orderer' of room service."

 **oXoXo**

After they ate, Katie excused herself for a shower, leaving the others to their planning. They finished making their plans and Eliot told Parker and Hardison to get some sleep.

Quinn watched Eliot, an amused smile on his face, trying to bait him into something. The hitter waited, refusing to give in by speaking first.

"It really bothers you, doesn't it?" Quinn finally said, rising and walking over to the couch and stretching out casually. "I mean Katie, of course. I see it in your eyes, how you're trying to be so professional about everything but it really burns right through you."

Eliot shrugged and glanced at him. "Not at all. Why should it? I know you want it to bother me but I see no reason to fly into a jealous rage over an act."

"I'm not talking about jealousy," Quinn laughed and after a pause, he added, "I'm talking about the fact that pretty soon Katie will realize that you will put a price on anything…including her. You're completely willing to sacrifice her 'for the greater good' of the others. What's an acceptable loss when it comes to her?"

Coldly, Eliot watched him for a long time, desperately wanting to finish what he started on the roof. "You underestimate me. She isn't in danger, nor will she be, from you."

"Oh I see. So, that explains why you were so calm when I got her on the elevator to myself."

Eliot rose slowly and walked towards the other man. "Like I said, pull one of your tricks again and I'll rip you apart. I wish she didn't have to suffer such indignities, but if you think I'm going to lose my cool because she has to fake a few kisses, you're sorely mistaken." Turning around he walked to his room, shutting the door behind him, but not before he heard Quinn's parting shot.

"If she was faking it, why did she look so guilty when you got mad?"

Katie was curled up in the middle of the bed, wearing a robe, her hair wrapped in a towel. He leaned against the door with his head back, enjoying the few minutes he had to his own thoughts. Trips where he never got any time alone like this made him go slightly insane. He needed space and both Katie and the team knew that. Usually he was able to sneak off to go to the gym or something to let him quiet his mind but this trip hadn't let that happened for days.

"You okay?" Katie asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Tired. Tense," he answered, taking off his shirt. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Hmm…want help?" she asked and he walked over, bending over and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"No, that's okay. Get some sleep." He let her pull him down to sit beside her on the bed. Seeing the concern in her eyes, he shook his head with a slight smile. "I'm fine. Just need a minute to clear my head."

Katie watched him for a moment, gently stroking his hair and looking serious. "You're not going to jack off are you?" Unable to resist, she grinned and he rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying…I know you guys do that kinda thing."

"Not with you around. Unless, you want to watch or something…" He pushed her to lie back and stood up. "You don't need to stay awake if you don't want to."

He was at the bathroom door when he heard her voice again. "Babe?" Turning to look at her, he saw she'd opened the robe and showing every inch of her naked body. He hesitated, his mind and body disagreeing on which direction he should go. Closing the robe again, she winked and said, "I'll be here waiting for you when you're done clearing your mind."

 **oXoXo**

As soon as the shower started, Katie slid to the side of the bed, sitting up. When she was sure he was in the shower, she closed her robe, tying it shut, and walked to the door, slipping out of the bedroom quietly. Quinn looked up at her with a slow grin as she walked to sit in the chair facing him.

"Stop trying to set him off and don't pull another stunt like you did on the elevator," she warned, trying to look threatening. "Whatever your goal is here, you're putting everyone in danger with this bullshit."

"Are you trying to say you felt nothing?" Sitting up, he reached out to put his hand on her leg but Katie jerked away from him before he could.

"No, I felt something. I felt revolted that I have to act like I love you when in fact you make me sick."

Anger flickered in his eyes and he sat back watching her. "All I know is how you responded. That wasn't all an act."

"Yes, it was. You're an idiot if you think that anything you've said and done will ever make me remotely attracted to you. No one likes the situation but you're going to get someone killed if you keep trying to…whatever it is you're doing concerning me. I'm not going to suddenly fall for you and leave Eliot so just stop it."

Quinn laughed and leaned forward. "You're a fool if you think this is about seduction. I want you to see your boyfriend for what he really is. I want you to open your eyes and realize that he'd do whatever it takes to get what he wants, including sacrificing you."

"Why do you care what I think or how I feel about him? It doesn't affect you either way. When this is over, Eliot and I will go on with our lives and you with yours. Hopefully we'll all get through this mostly unscathed. But if you keep messing with him, trying to piss him off, you're endangering people I care about and that _does_ affect me. You said no woman is worth losing money over so trying to expose Eliot as some lowlife piece of shit like you."

Standing up, she moved to walk away before he grabbed her hand, jerking her back so she fell almost on top of him. He grasped her neck so she was inches from his face. His expression went from angry to amused as he rested his other hand on her now completely visible bare leg. "I'm warning you Katie. Don't push my buttons or you _will_ regret it." She attempted to pull away from him but his grip grew tighter. "You're so naïve to think you can come out here and confront me on your own. I could take anything I wanted from you right now…" His hand moved up her thigh as he continued. " _If_ I wanted to. Or I could take you from this room and Eliot wouldn't be able to stop me because you foolishly underestimated me. Now, I'm going to let you go with a warning _this_ time. But if you **ever** speak to me like you just did or 'warn' me again, I'll show you what I'm capable of and it has nothing to do with pleasure. I suggest you march back in there and suck your boyfriend's dick or whatever and be grateful that I didn't show you how powerless you really are. Understood?"

Katie nodded slowly, her eyes reflecting the level of hatred she had for this man. He leaned closer, so she could feel his breathing on her lips almost touching hers. His eyes studied hers for a moment. "How do you think Eliot would feel to know you came out here naked other than this robe? Attempting to perhaps tease or seduce me and putting yourself in such a vulnerable position? Do you think he would look at it as an innocent mistake on your part?"

"I wasn't…" she answered shaking her head and trying to pull away. "Please just let me go."

"This is the last warning I'll give you." Once again, his lips came dangerously close to hers before he pulled away, letting go and pulling her robe to cover her bare leg. Katie rose quickly and without a word, she returned to the bedroom, her hands shaking. After closing the door and locking it, she leaned against it trying to calm down.

How could she have been so fucking stupid? Eliot was right about her getting herself into these situations. And if he found out what happened, he'd be furious. Unfortunately he'd be right too. She heard the shower water being turned off and rushed to return to the bed, lying down facing away from the door. By the time he crawled into bed with her, she'd calmed her breathing.

"Are you cold?" he murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and she realized she was still shaking a little bit. Snuggling up to him she made a noncommittal response. Eliot kissed her lightly on the neck before adding, "Babe, I'm so tired. It's not that I don't want to but…"

"Its fine," she whispered with a quick kiss. "I'm tired too. Just hold me, okay?"

"Why don't you take off the robe?" he suggested and she sat up to remove it. Eliot covered her with the blanket and Katie rested her head on his chest, allowing him to gather her up in his arms. Unconsciously, he stroked her back, while she traced her fingers lightly across his naked stomach. Eventually she noticed his breathing had evened out and knew he'd fallen asleep. Tears burned her eyes but she bit her lip, forcing them back. What happened tonight was her own doing and she needed to realize that. She was in over her head with types like Quinn and being impulsive or smartass was going to get someone hurt.

 **oXoXo**

The next morning Eliot woke to an empty bed and the sound of Katie and Quinn talking in the other room. Seconds later, he realized there was a third voice and rose to stand close to the door where he could listen.

"We really appreciate it," Katie was saying but apparently the other person didn't get her 'go away now' tone of voice.

"If you and your husband would like any tickets, please let us know." A young sounding male voice replied. "And if you want me to show you how to check on your TV for the events that we have tickets for, I can. Or you can just call if you need any help finding something to do. Vegas has quite exciting nightlife but there are shows and events during the day too and…"

"We'll call if we need anything. And thanks again for the champagne breakfast. I'm so hungry I could eat two of them so don't be surprised when we order more food! Gotta keep our strength up right baby?" Quinn said loudly with a chuckle. "Now if you'll excuse us, we better eat this before it gets cold…"

"Of course, sir."

Eliot heard the door click shut and Quinn retort. "Wow, such much for taking a hint buddy."

"I thought you said we wouldn't be bothered too much as newlyweds?" Katie asked before opening the door again. "I'm putting the 'do not disturb' sign up."

"I assumed that was the case. I've never been a newlywed, how would I know?"

Eliot began getting dressed and Katie slid back into the room. "That was close," she replied coming back into the room. "I thought the guy was going to offer to come in and join us for a few minutes there."

"We didn't really think about the fact that if housekeeping comes in, they're going to know there are more than two people in here," Eliot remarked, buttoning his jeans and pulling on a shirt.

"We'll manage to live without housekeeping then. It's not like we can't grab extra towels when we need them," she smirked, pulling clothes from her bag. "I can't believe you slept through him knocking on the door. You were really out last night."

"I can't either. That's not good," he frowned realizing all that could have gone wrong.

"Hey, nothing happened so don't worry about it." With only a shirt and panties on, Katie stepped over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "In three days, hopefully we'll be back at home sleeping in our own bed. And not sleeping with the fishes…"

"That's not funny," he replied but grinned anyway. "Are Parker and Hardison awake already?"

"They're pretending to be tourists and taking some pictures. Tara called wanting to talk to you. She left a number." Katie released him and walked into the bathroom. "I feel good about today. I think our luck is going to change."

"Don't jinx it. I was hoping I'd get lucky this morning and that didn't happen." He followed her so he could finish getting ready.

 **oXoXo**

Parker took some pictures of Hardison posing by various doorways. Every time he posed he acting more ridiculous than the previous picture and finally she laughed when someone walked by giving him a strange look.

"What you laughing at, Mama?" He bounded over and began flipping through the digital photos on the screen.

"You. You're cute," Parker replied, then, realizing what she said, she added, "I mean funny."

"I'm _adorable_ ," he laughed then realized Parker was blushing and avoiding his eyes. He completely lost his chain of thought completely when she glanced at him through lowered lashes. "I mean…well, you know what I mean…"

Parker watched him for a long moment before reaching for his hand. She tugged gently, adding, "We should probably get back to the others. But umm…I just wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"You know I'd do anything for you," his whispered response made her smile. "Whatever you need, I'll always be there for you."

"I know." Parker continued to give him _that_ look.

Clearing his throat nervously, Hardison stammered a reply, "Hey, when this is over, maybe we could catch a show or go to dinner or something."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

He shook his head. "Nah…nah, of course not…well actually, yeah, I was but not if you don't want me to be then I wasn't." Hardison tried to play it cool but failed miserably.

"If you were to ever ask me on a date, I'd probably say yes. If it wasn't a date, then…well, I'd still probably go. But I wouldn't do this," Parker answered before leaning forward to kiss him. Her lips barely brushed his before she stepped back and continued. "So were you asking me on a date?"

Nodding his head rigorously Hardison stared at her wide-eyed. "Yes, yes I was. Let me try that again. Parker, would you go to dinner and a show with me?"

"Depends on the show."


	9. Chapter 9

Katie rinsed out the washcloth and hung it on the towel bar. Glancing in the mirror, she sighed. The stress had gotten to her on a physical level now and her 'I feel sick' feeling had resulted in throwing up every time she ate. She supposed it could be food poisoning but didn't food poisoning usually cause someone to be violently ill for longer times, not throwing up every time she ate? Combine that with the bags under her eyes and she looked rough. Certainly not the 'newlywed glow' she was supposed to be exhibiting. Considering that she hated her 'husband' with a passion, not that surprising though.

Eliot knocked once then tried to open the door. "Babe, why is the door locked?"

She hastily grabbed a swig of mouthwash and spit it out before opening the door. "Sorry, must have hit the lock by mistake," she lied. Knowing her inability to lie convincingly to him, she didn't meet his eyes and moved around him quickly.

There was a long pause and when she turned around he was studying the doorknob with a face then glancing at her. "So you accidentally turned the lock?"

"I locked the door. What's the big damn deal?" she snapped for lack of a better response.

Eliot walked over to her, crossing his arms when he stopped in front of her. "The big damn deal is you lied to me over something stupid. People don't lie about insignificant things unless they're hiding something bigger. Now, do you want to tell me what's really going on?"

Katie rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "It really sucks when you analyze everything I do. Sometimes I'd like to just say 'nothing's wrong' or 'I'm fine' and that be the end of it."

He waited, giving her that annoying face of patient determination. She was too tired to argue with him. "The stress is just making me a little bit sick lately. It's no big deal."

"How sick?" he placed his hand on her forehead and she stepped back.

"Not that kind of sick. Just you know, all pukey and tired. I'll be fine," Katie shook her head at him. "So what are we doing now?"

"You're going to lie down and take a nap until Parker and Hardison come back from recon…" Eliot put his arm around her shoulders and tried to lead her to the bed.

Katie resisted with a stunned face. "Eliot, I don't need to be coddled like a child or sent to take a nap. I said I was fine."

"I'm not treating you like a child damnit. I'm trying to be understanding…compassionate…nurturing… Damnit! Cut me some slack, you know I'm not good with this crap."

"Yeah you do kinda suck at it." Katie couldn't help but grin. Placing her hand on his cheek, she reassured him. "I'm fine. Let's just get this all over with as soon as possible. What's next?"

"You're probably going to feel worse," he replied. "But if you're up to it, you and Quinn need to go play tourist and see if Quinn can get invited to the next card game. We think there's something more to it than just a card game."

"Suddenly the nap is sounding better." Katie sat down on the bed and looked up at him with a pout. "I'm too sick to pretend to like him." When he smiled slightly she pulled on his hand until he stepped closer. "You want to play doctor?"

Eliot ran his hands down her back and kissed her on the neck before murmuring, "You know I would love to but right now I need to focus on the con. Business first. But when this is over, I'm going to make up for missing the trip to Rome. I'll take you anywhere you want to go and we'll just disappear for a few weeks. But I need to know everyone is safe before I can do that."

"I know." Katie smiled and rested her head against him. "And that's why I love you. You better be careful though. Eventually everyone will know you have a heart."

"Unfortunately they already know or they wouldn't assume I'd protect you, Parker, and Sophie in the first place."

A flicker of guilt and frustration crossed his face. Katie pulled him to sit down beside her, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Stop it. You're feeling guilty for caring enough about people that other people notice. You don't want to be a coldhearted bastard like Quinn. Just because you're protecting us doesn't mean you aren't dangerous enough that people still have to worry about you. This isn't a flaw."

"No, but it's a weakness that I don't want exposed, which is part of the reason why I didn't want a serious relationship…"

Putting her fingers over his lips Katie shook her head. "Please, let's not argue about that for the one-hundredth time. I'm with you now so no matter what, I'm safer with you than without you." He looked like he was going to argue but nodded.

"I need to make a couple of calls. Are you okay with Quinn for awhile?" he asked and she nodded, ignoring the feeling of dread that hit her stomach like a rock.

She kissed him quickly then left him to make his calls. When she went out to the living room, Quinn was stretched out on the couch in a swimsuit and shirt and glanced up, saying, "We're going to the pool. Put on a suit. Look sexy."

"I don't have a suit. I didn't know it was going to be a vacation or that I'd be swimming. I guess we need to go shopping first," she sighed as she sat down. "Next time I need to pretend to be a rich newlywed, someone needs to give me a heads up so I can prepare better."

"You can't go shopping for a suit. We're supposed to be on your honeymoon so naturally you'd already have a suit. Call Parker and Hardison to get you one," Quinn replied shoving a croissant in his mouth. "Actually get Hardison to do it. Men always pick out sexier clothes."

"Your logic baffles me and your orders annoy me," Katie shot back as she pressed the button on her phone to call Hardison. She ignored Quinn's gloating smile.

xOxOx

When Eliot came out of the bedroom, Quinn was flipping around the channels to Katie's annoyance while they waited for Parker and Hardison. It grated on his nerves as well after awhile but he didn't want Quinn to know it bothered him. Eliot resisted the urge to shove the remote down Quinn's throat. Barely.

When the others returned, Hardison handed Katie a bag as Parker shook her head, dropping down into a chair beside Hardison. "I cannot believe he spent so much money on something so little. I could have just pocketed it."

"What's that?" Eliot asked and reached into the bag that Katie was holding open. "What the hell, Hardison?"

"He said sexy. I got sexy!" Hardison replied, avoiding Eliot's glare and opening his laptop, suddenly very engrossed with whatever was on the screen.

"Where's the rest of it?" Katie responded and rolled her eyes. "I don't think I've been this naked in public since…well, other than skinny dipping…but you know, since…ever. I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon not trying to find a man."

"Just put it on. I'm going crazy here from the boredom. I need to get out of this room and away from you people for awhile." Quinn stood up as Katie left the room and Eliot shoved him back onto the couch.

"Sit down. If you think I trust you out of my sight, you're insane. Don't make me beat the fuck out of you again."

"Look, you wanted me to get an invite to the game tonight. That's what I'm going to do. The mark is at the pool. We need to mingle somehow. While we're doing that, you guys need to get into their room. Can you manage that?"

Eliot took a double take when Katie walked out of the bedroom before glancing at Hardison in openmouthed shock.

"Well…well…well…" Quinn whistled low.

Parker had been right. She probably could have put that suit in her pocket. He was afraid if she moved, she'd be flashing everyone. He couldn't resist asking, "Did you even get the right size? I mean…seriously?"

"Yes! It's the right size." Katie crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't wear this in public. I'm not supposed to be this…exposed. I'm supposed to be just married! How am I supposed to move without something falling out, Hardison?"

"Don't yell at me! He told me to buy the damn things," Hardison finally spoke but never glanced away from the computer. "I got you a cover too. Just wear that."

"I'm going to have to. This is ridiculous. And I need some sunscreen unless you intend for me to be a lobster tonight."

"I'll buy some on the way to the pool and stick you under an umbrella." Quinn said then clapped his hands once. "Let's roll."

"This is going to be a disaster. I can feel it," Katie muttered to herself as she followed Quinn out the door. Eliot was going to come down after helping Parker break into the men's suite.

"It'll be fine. Just pretend you're happy," Quinn said, pressing the elevator button. "Trust me, this isn't fun for anyone. I don't usually strut around in public completely exposed and vulnerable in my job either. I'm more of a behind the scenes person." Getting on the elevator he selected the lobby button and put his arm around her. "I'll go easy on the PDA okay? But you need to at least smile."

"If you get invited to this game, am I supposed to be there? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to be pissed off that you're doing that instead of spending time with me?"

"Good point. Yeah, work with that. Although, I'm not sure how easy this invite will be to work out. Maybe we can at least find out where it is."

The elevator doors opened and Katie forced a smile, trying to act happy. Quinn dropped his arm to hold her hand, which was better for her because she didn't end up pressed against his side anymore. Every once in awhile she'd hear Eliot, Hardison and Parker talking and it was comforting to know they were there. After buying some sunscreen, shades, and some other miscellaneous items, trying to play the part of tourist and honeymooner, they went out to the pool choosing a spot near the one of the marks. One of the men must have been swimming or something because his belongings were down there. The other was talking to a blonde whose bikini was even smaller than Katie's, which honestly, was a relief. She wasn't able to see the woman's face but something about her seemed familiar. A waiter came over and they ordered drinks.

When the woman laughed loudly, Eliot said in her ear, "Wait. Who is that near you?"

"Some blond talking to the mark. Don't recognize her. Probably just some chick," Quinn muttered, his eyes glancing over. "Katie, she going to the restrooms, I think."

"Katie, follow her. But be careful in case she's not just some random woman." Eliot was obviously concerned about this woman judging from the tension in his voice. Something seemed off.

"Why is she important?" Katie whispered, covering up again and setting her drink down on the table. Quinn was too busy listening to the mark, who was now on the phone. She leaned down and pretended to kiss his cheek and said in a normal voice, "Honey, I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in a minute."

"Don't be gone too long babe." Quinn replied but barely glanced at her. If Katie had been actually expecting his attention, which she definitely wasn't, she would be so annoyed now. But at this point it was more of a relief. Walking around the pool, she entered the ladies room after the woman. As soon as she did, she felt a hand on her arm. Katie turned, ready to defend herself but was face to face with Tara.

"Why are you here?"

"Hello kitten. Missed you too," Tara replied, smirking. "Give me your com. I'm here to help."

"Damnit Tara." Eliot muttered as Katie reached up to remove the com from her ear. Wiping it off with a paper towel, Tara put it in her ear.

After listening for a moment, Tara got seriously pissed and snapped, "Look, I tried to contact you when I left Boston but I wasn't in a position to do so. I'm here as a guest of the guy who is receiving the painting so I think it's pretty obvious that I've got an 'in' and can help. But if you want me to leave I will. Frankly, Vegas isn't my favorite place to be since an incident at the Luxor."

Katie walked to the mirror and messed with her hair and tried to appear like she wasn't listening. Eventually Tara turned to her and said, "Okay, we're going to come out of here all buddy-buddy. We were in the same sorority in college and just happened to bump into each other."

"That's never going to work. It's obvious we're not the same age." Ignoring the glare on Tara's face, Katie went on. "Why don't we use some type of charity as a cover? Or something, because really? Sorority won't work with the age difference and the obvious differences in the type of background we're from unless you can fake your way though knowing everything about my world because I certainly can't fake my way through yours."

"Valid point," Tara admitted then thought for a moment before saying, "Okay, we both went to Vanderbilt as you did. You were in the sorority; I was alumni and knew your older sister."

"Kappa Delta though because I don't think either of us could have made in to Alpha Delta Pi. They're the smart nerdy ones who actually like to go to classes."

"Yeah, we're never going to pull that off. Don't forget to pretend you like me." Tara put lip gloss on and smiled.

"I'm already pretending I like someone who threatened to rape me, kidnapped me, and tried to kill Eliot. I think I can manage pretending that."


	10. Chapter 10

Katie stifled a groan when Quinn ordered another round of drinks for their table. He and Tara were charming the two men, Tony Price and Ralph something Italian sounding, but Katie was just sitting there trying to look interested and playing with the salad on her plate.

"I think your lovely wife is feeling neglected, Mr. Reed," Tony said, glancing at Katie who instantly grew alert. She thought she had been faking interest pretty well but apparently not.

"No, I'm just tired. After a big wedding and lack of sleep last night, well you know how it is," Katie laughed.

"Well honey, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?" Quinn suggested, putting his arm around her. "I'll be up in a little bit but no reason you need to wait for me."

Despite the fact she'd love to get away from him, she knew that a newlywed probably wouldn't want that so she pouted and argued. "But baby, it's our honeymoon." Dropping her voice lower she added, "Why don't you come upstairs with me so I don't have to sleep alone?"

"Now don't get all pouty, sweetheart. You know how I hate that," Quinn patted her leg. "Go on upstairs. I'm going to hit the tables for a bit then I'll be up there soon."

Since she didn't have an earbud, she shifted her gaze to Tara who nodded slightly. "Well I know when I'm not wanted." Katie retorted. "Good afternoon gentlemen. I'll see you tomorrow Taylor. We'll go get massages and have girl time since my husband doesn't appear that attentive."

"You got it, Maria," Tara smiled, before shooting a glare at Quinn.

Katie stormed out of the restaurant, relieved to be free of them all. She was walking toward the elevator when an arm snaked out and grabbed her, pulling her into a short hallway. Before she could make a sound, she realized she recognized the arm and the man it was attached to. He led her into an empty meeting room, closing the door behind them.

"Babe, I almost had a cow there. What are you doing down here?"

"I was keeping an eye on you guys. Parker and Hardison already got in and out of the men's rooms so we're covered there. They're safely in the room. And I know this is your honeymoon and all," he smirked, his hands roaming her backside as he pulled her close against his body, "but, do you want to fool around?"

"I thought you didn't want to be distracted," she answered, as he buried his lips into the curve of her neck. "But if you insist…"

He made a face then removed his earbud. "I think everyone can take care of themselves for five minutes…maybe ten," he whispered, removing her cover-up quickly then locking the door.

"You're such an exhibitionist," she grinned.

"I can't help it. I need you," he muttered, his mouth moving down her throat with searing kisses.

She felt his need in his urgency and his reluctance to allow any space between them. But mainly she felt his need for something consistent to his life with her, something controlled that he could hold on to. Katie clung to him, aware of her own need to lose herself in the moment and just be with him. She felt overwhelmed with emotion, her heart aching to push away the nightmare of the last few days and go back to just being with her man, happy and in love.

Eliot was gentle, despite their rush and made love to her on the floor. His eyes frequently lingering on hers in unspoken terms of endearment, he caressed her longingly, savoring every moment. Tears welled in her eyes and he kissed her lovingly, never stopping his movements into her, their bodies merging together, as one. It was one of those moments in their relationship that Katie sensed his vulnerability in the way he loved her. She knew he never felt completely in control of his feelings for her and that bothered him but usually he accepted it. And his love making usually was demanding and dominating. But at times he seemed vulnerable and to take comfort from her.

Afterward, he held her rightly and she whispered, "I love you."

Eliot gazed deep into her eyes, his fingers wandering down her face. "When this is over, I'm getting out of this business. It's too risky now. I don't want you hurt…I don't want to be responsible for the others getting hurt."

"They'll do what they do without you. You realize that right? If you want out, I understand but don't do it for me. Do it for yourself. I'll love you and I'll be here for you no matter what you choose," she replied, tightening her arms around his neck. "I just want you to be happy and you haven't been happy for awhile because Nate's been out of control. But he's not part of this anymore. So you need to base your decision on your place in the team without him."

"Part of me wants to end it, to walk away. Part of me feels I have to stay and finish what we started but they'll always be someone hurting and we can't help them all. I used to feel like we were making a difference. Now I just feel like…it's never going to be enough," Eliot whispered, before kissing her gently. "I want some sense of stability and you ground me. If I lose you…"

"I'm not going anywhere. All of this doesn't change anything between us." Putting her hands on his face she forced him to look at him. "Nothing changes what I feel or the fact I want to be with you."

"Quinn is right…you don't know what I'm capable of or what I've done. You keep saying it doesn't matter but you don't know…" Pulling away from her, he began getting dressed. Katie watched him silently before finally pulling the cover-up over her head, then sliding her bikini bottoms on too.

"Do you wish you didn't have any ties?" she asked quietly. "Am I too much of a liability?"

"No. I just think I'm being selfish to be with you. I'm bringing you nothing but trouble. You deserve a more normal life."

Katie placed her hands on his face and said, "Listen to me. I love you. You make me happier than I have ever been. And I don't mean just when things are great. Even times like now. It sucks and everything is dangerous but I know in my heart that it will be okay because we're together. You say that I ground you but you don't seem to realize how much you do that for me. Everything can fall apart and I know if I reach for you, you'll be there. Always. And that matters more than a safe, secure life any day. Because life has proven to me that no matter who you are or how 'normal' your lifestyle is, at some point, the rug is going to be pulled out from under you. True, most people don't get kidnapped or forced to steal paintings but everyone is forced into dealing with something huge. Knowing that you're there to go through it with me is why I'm with you."

Tightening his arms around her, Eliot rested his forehead against hers. Katie kissed him, her lips lingering on his for a few moments before she wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his neck. "I need you. I don't care what you do for a living. I just want you to always be part of my life."

"Maybe we should get married," he whispered and Katie chuckled, pulling back to look at his face. Seeing he was serious, she was speechless for a moment. "I don't mean right now," he added. "But when this is over…"

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. "When this is over, we'll talk about it. I don't want you marrying me for the wrong reasons or because…"

Eliot kissed her hard then looked deep into her eyes as he cradled her face. "I want you, you want me. We need each other. How can that possibly be for the wrong reasons? I can't think of anything more right for us."

"I don't need a piece of paper to spell out any of these promises. And I don't want you marrying me because you think it will give me this 'normal' you want me to have. Part of me is scared that marriage would change us and I don't want that. Besides, it's legal and you tend to break the law a little bit," she grinned. "I can vow to you right now my undying love and faithfulness. I don't need a marriage certificate for that."

Eliot glanced at his watch and frowned. "We need to go. We've been off the grid for too long." He stood and helped her up, then they both got redressed. Picking up his ear bud from the counter, he checked in with the team. "We're on our way back up. You can tell me then."

"What is it?" Katie asked with concern.

"Parker found the painting," he said in a low voice. "We can get it tonight if we can keep our mob friends out of the way. Tara…meet us upstairs when you can." He grabbed her hand and they left the room, walking quickly to the elevator."

 **xoxo**

Back upstairs, Katie listened to them plan distractedly. She knew when she needed to be involved, someone would get her attention. She felt sick again and excused herself finally when she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get something to settle her stomach because otherwise she wouldn't be able to keep a poker face with the marks.

"I'm going to go downstairs to the giftshop," she said finally. Eliot glanced up in concern and she shook her head. "I'll be fine. I just need to pick up something."

"No, really someone should go with you," he rose at the same time as Quinn.

"It really should be me, don't you think?" Quinn asked. Eliot reluctantly nodded. Hardison handed her another earbud since Tara still had hers. After giving Eliot a quick smile, she followed Quinn out of the room.

"So what's really wrong?" Quinn asked as they waited on the elevator.

"Besides being held hostage practically? Nothing, why?" She felt a little light headed and swallowed viciously to prevent herself from throwing up.

"You're acting strange. Thought maybe it was that time of the month or something," he grinned as the elevator opened. They rode in silence as Katie struggled to not puke or pass out. The elevator was making her feel worse and she leaned back against the wall. Quinn studied her for a moment before removing his earbud and whispering, "You're really sick, aren't you?"

Not trusting herself to speak Katie nodded. Quinn put her arm around her waist when they got to the bottom floor and led her into an out of the way spot. "Come on. They always have doctors on staff here."

Katie wanted to argue with him but she wanted to not throw up even more so she kept her mouth shut and focused on that.

 **xoxo**

"It's not possible," Katie told the nurse who had just delivered the stunning news so matter-of-factly. "The doctors said I probably couldn't…and…"

The nurse studied her for a moment before patting her hand, dismissively. "Follow up with your regular gynecologist and you can talk about your options. There really isn't anything we can do about the morning sickness so I'm afraid you're going to have to tough it out. Try to avoid too much time in the heat and don't eat a lot of spicy foods." As she was leaving, the nurse smiled at Quinn who sat outside the small room. Thankfully she didn't share the news with him.

The door clicked shut again and Katie sat in stunned silence. The doctors in Kentucky had basically told her less than a year ago that getting pregnant would practically take a miracle. She didn't worry too much about birth control after that so even though she was on the pill, she was hardly careful. Running her fingers through her hair she remembered a few weeks ago when she'd had a slight case of bronchitis. The doctor warned her that birth control could be affected by the antibiotics but once again she didn't think twice about it. Until now.

She'd have to worry about this later. Quinn was going to wonder what was taking her so long and if Eliot tried to contact her via the com he'd get worried. Slowly she put it back in her ear and took a deep breath, easing off the examining table and checking out the mirror on the door. Pale and shaken looking, but she was fairly sure 'I'm pregnant' wasn't written on her face. She straightened her hair and rejoined Quinn.

"You okay?" he asked warily and stood up.

"Fine. Just my nerves or some type of virus, like I said."

"Katie, I heard the nurse. And I can tell you aren't happy to be pregnant with his baby." He studied her for a long moment before putting his hand on her cheek. She flinched away from him before removing the earbud again.

"Don't pretend you care anything about me or what's wrong with me," she snapped. "I'm shocked and I had to find out this big news while pretending to be newlyweds with a man I hate, rather than finding out with the man I love, so yes, I'm less than thrilled. But I assure you, you and the situation we're currently in are the reason why I'm not happy, not because of anything to do with Eliot or this baby."

Quinn's eyes grew cold before he said, "My mistake, princess." They walked silently through the hotel corridors to the elevators. Katie's mind was racing. How was she going to tell Eliot? She didn't want to tell him now or here. But Quinn being the only one that knew didn't exactly fill her with joy either. God, she wished she could talk to Parker or something. When the elevator dinged open she got on and finally turned to Quinn.

"I know you probably won't have any desire to do me a favor but please…don't tell Eliot. I really don't want him to hear it from you," she said quietly. "If you have any decency in you, I beg you, let me tell him."

He looked at her for a long time before nodding. For the first time he actually seemed to be human and have real emotions. As quickly as she saw it though, it disappeared before he said gruffly, "I don't want it to interfere with the job anyway. Here," he handed her a bag. "I got this at the gift shop while you saw the nurse. Don't want to raise suspicions by coming back empty handed do you?"

Katie took the bag, surprised he would think of something like that and stunned that he actually did something helpful for her. After a moment she said, "Thanks. I didn't even think about that."

"I don't know if it's the right thing to say or not but congratulations, I suppose…I mean, assuming you want…well…you know." His eyes didn't meet hers as he stammered to say the right thing.

"Thank you," Katie whispered, smiling slightly. The shock hadn't worn off but for the first time, she felt the tremor of excitement. Not quite joy because she wasn't sure how she felt about having a child now exactly but the idea that she had a baby, Eliot and her baby, inside her made her feel…warm and tingly. She still felt pukey but knowing why made it a little more bearable.

When they reached the room, Eliot stood up and, shooting a glare in Quinn's direction, walked over to her, concerned. "You didn't answer me."

Glancing down at her hand, she remembered the earbud and looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry. It doesn't come second nature to me like it does you. I take it out and I forget it. I'm fine."

"Why did you take it out in the first place?"

"I went to the bathroom. I didn't feel like sharing and I just forgot," she shrugged. Partially true. She _did_ go to the bathroom at some point. She hated lying to him and knew it was written on her face when she did. His eyes narrowed and she added, "Please, trust me. Now is not the time to talk about it but I'm fine, nothing happened."

"We're going to talk about this later," he warned and she nodded.

 **xoxo**

The plans were set. Tara, Quinn, and herself were to meet with the marks then Quinn was going to make excuses to leave. As much as Eliot hated it, he needed the extra muscle to get the painting. Apparently it was in a warehouse close by under some intense security. Tara and Katie had to keep the marks busy at dinner, while the others broke in and stole the painting. Then Quinn had to return and extract Katie from dinner. Tara would join them later and they'd be done with the job. Hardison already had a car ready to drive them to the airport plus a private jet booked for that night.

"I don't like leaving you alone like this," Eliot said, watching Katie get dressed.

"I'm not alone. I'm with Tara. Besides, I'd feel better if Quinn was actually helping you out rather than babysitting me," Katie replied before putting her earrings in. Coming to sit beside him on the bed, she smiled. "I'm doing the easy part, remember?"

"If something goes wrong…"

"Tara can get us out of it, I'm sure. She didn't always have you watching her back so I'm sure she can handle this. Besides, I can't deal with worrying about you, worrying about me, and being less than careful."

"I'll be fine. Just be careful okay? Take your cues from Tara," he warned and she nodded. "And tonight, I want you to tell me what happened earlier when you went downstairs. I don't like you keeping things from me."

"You'll understand when I tell you okay?" She avoided his eyes and stood up, throwing her makeup bag into her luggage. They had already packed up their stuff and Hardison arranged for a rental car to be delivered. When it arrived they gathered their bags and prepared to leave.

"Be careful," Katie said with a quick hug to Parker and Hardison. Everyone was strangely quiet and tension filled the air. She kissed Eliot quickly and whispered, "I love you. Please…be careful."

"I love you too," he replied quietly. "You be careful. You need me, I'm just a shout away. Well…a shout and a short car ride but…"

"I'll be fine." Katie smiled and after a moment he left, leaving Katie and Quinn alone in the room. He paced like a caged animal, reminding her once again how dangerous he could be. After what seemed like an eternity of strained silence, he said it was time to go.

"Let's get this over with." Quinn said, polishing off his drink.


	11. Chapter 11

The dinner had been uneasy and tense since they arrived. Tara and Quinn tried to loosen it up and engage the men in conversation but they seem resistant to any attempts. Katie's mind was occupied with both thoughts of the baby and getting through tonight but she attempted to make small talk to no avail. Tony Price kept exchanging looks with the other man and asking very particular questions of Quinn.

Quinn's phone rang as planned and he glanced down at the screen. "I have to take this call," he said, excusing himself from the table. "Sorry love."

Katie cut her eyes in his direction as he walked toward the lobby. "I swear you would think he would tell everyone not to bother him on his honeymoon."

"One would think," Tara replied, taking a sip of his wine. Katie could feel her wariness and concern about how the men were acting. "Seriously Maria, does he plan to do business all of the time?"

"What business is your husband in?" Tony asked, watching her closely. Katie felt uneasy because he looked suspicious already and the last thing she wanted to do was say the wrong thing. Something was off and she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"He dabbles in real estate and investment banking," she answered smoothly, or at least she hoped she seemed smooth. "Mainly he lives off his inheritance." He studied her and she sipped from her water glass nervously.

They waited for the bill as Quinn finished making his phone call but Tony rose after draining his glass. "Join us in our suite for drinks," he said, holding out Tara's chair. It wasn't an offer; that was clear. It was an order. And he wasn't the type of man who took rejection well so Katie hesitated, quickly glancing at Tara for any sign of what to do. "I insist."

"Well, then we can't refuse," Tara smiled brilliantly but Katie sensed that the change of plans unnerved her as well. "Does this mean no card game?"

Quinn came back to the table as they were walking away. "Sorry sweetheart but I have got to take care of some business. I'll join you later…"

"I say you join us now, Mr. Quinn," Ralph said smoothly and Katie saw him shove a gun into Quinn's side. "And let's not make a scene."

"Look, this seems like a personal matter. Maria and I should just…" Tara began but Price grasped her arm firmly at the elbow and she trailed off.

"Don't try to con me. I'm not a fool. Now unless someone wants to get hurt, I suggest you all come with us quietly," he warned and Tara nodded, shooting a warning to Katie. Silently they all walked toward the elevator, Ralph managing to keep the gun well hidden but the threat was still there. At the lobby though, the two men guided them out to a waiting limo.

Not wanting to give away that they were being monitored but needing to let the others know they were leaving the hotel, Katie asked nervously, "Where are you taking us?"

"Don't worry. Just get in the car." Opening the door, Tony shoved Katie inside where she was quickly joined by Tara. After the five of them were all inside, the limo took off.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't check out your story?" Tony Price said to Quinn, holding a gun pointed directly at his face. "Very careless of you. I don't know who your little accomplices are but I know exactly who you are Ryan Quinn."

"They're not involved. Just let them go since this has nothing to do with them," Quinn replied, his gaze deadly calm.

Katie's heart pounded and the silence from Eliot, Parker, and Hardison made her even more terrified. Eliot would have let her know he heard her, knew she was in danger, or something. But, either their communication to the rest of the team was completely cut off or they were in trouble too.

"You're a grifter with twenty-five different aliases, real name unknown," Tony continued, pointing to Tara, who glared in response. Turning to Katie he continued, "You're nobody. Nothing came up on you at all. So either you're so good you've never been caught before or…this is your first time conning. So who are you all working for?"

"Ian Blackpoole and she's just a girl I met at a bar. I asked her to pose as my wife and the price was right so she did. So just let her go," Quinn interjected as Katie swallowed hard the fear growing under Tony's expression.

"Everything I've heard about you Quinn tells me that if you're protecting her, she must be of _some_ value. It's not like you're known for having a heart," Tony laughed. "So is she an heiress or the top thief? She's pretty young to be that good…so I'm leaning toward her having connections in one of the top families."

"I'm nobody," Katie stressed. Last thing she needed was him thinking she had some mob connection and using her as leverage against the others. The limo pulled to a stop and she glanced out the window quickly. They were at a warehouse. As the men forced them from the car, Katie noticed a dark van parked in the shadows. A rented van, so obviously this was the warehouse the others were breaking into. There were other cars there as well, leading Katie to the conclusion that this wasn't good at all.

Unexpectedly Quinn shoved her to the ground and Katie heard the sounds of a fight breaking out. "GO!" Quinn yelled at her, knocking the gun from Tony Price's hand. He had already disarmed Ralph.

Fingers dug into her arm as Tara pulled her up off the ground and away. "Come on!" the grifter yelled and Katie stumbled to her feet. The two of them ran towards the darkest part of the parking lot. Tara stopped and glanced around.

"Eliot…Hardison…Parker…" she said, loud enough for the others to hear on the com but hopefully quiet enough for the men with Quinn to hear. Shots rang out and Tara pulled Katie's arm again. Basically just allowing the blonde to take the lead on this, Katie followed her as fast as she could go. They ducked behind a car. She panted, her lungs burning painfully.

" _Eliot_ ," Katie said, desperate for any sign of him. "Tara if they can't hear us, then they're in trouble too. We can't just hide out here and do nothing." Quinn was still fighting one of the men so apparently the other one was either dead or injured, lying on the ground unmoving. From the distance, Katie couldn't tell which one but it seemed like Tony was the man still standing.

"I'm thinking. Just be quiet," Tara warned then pulled out her phone. "Let me try Hardison. It's less likely he's completely incommunicado even if Parker and Eliot are." She dialed the phone and waited a moment. Hearing men shouting, they turned back toward the warehouse door as Parker ran out with two men chasing her. Another van squealed around the corner and went after Parker.

"Stay here!" Tara yelled, standing up and running towards Parker. Katie did as she was told, not wanting to risk anyone getting hurt because of her. The van braked loudly and Parker ran toward it, causing Katie to release the breath she was holding. Obviously Hardison was in the van.

Katie was so focused on the other three, she forgot about Quinn until an explosion in the warehouse knocked her on her ass. Debris flew everywhere and she covered her head instinctively. Another explosion followed, then a shorter blast. Katie rolled closer to the car, her ears ringing and her body trembling. The explosions ending left her motionless for a few moments. The silence afterwards was so complete, she worried that she was deaf but she finally heard the fire crackling.

Carefully, she rose to see what happened. Tara lay on the ground but stirred to rise. The van was still there but Katie couldn't see much due to the smoke. She ran to help Tara up and the two women moved toward the van, only to crash into Hardison. He held his hand over his forehead where a little bit of blood trickled.

"Where's Parker, Eliot?" Katie asked and the hacker looked at her briefly confused before turning and yelling for Parker. The three of them ran to the other side of the van where Parker lay unconscious. Hardison checked her for injuries and Katie glanced around. The men chasing her were starting to stir. "Hardison, where is Eliot?" she yelled, pulling at his arm.

"He was with Parker in the…" his words trailed off. Tara grabbed at Katie, attempting to stop her from running off but lost her grip on her.

Katie ran toward the warehouse until Quinn grabbed her. He wrestled with her as she screamed at him to let her go. "Eliot is in there!"

"Go to the van!" he yelled and attempted to shove her away. "It's too late."

"NO! Damn you, let me go," Katie screamed and clawed at his hands. Soon Tara reached her side and attempted to help Quinn.

"Come on, Katie!" Tara yelled before turning to Quinn. "Quinn, you're supposed to watch our back. ALL of us! So go find out if Eliot is alive. And since he has the painting, it's in _your_ best interest to check."

Quinn hesitated before saying, "I will go find him but you get her and everyone else in that van." Katie finally stopped fighting him, tears streaming down her face. "Go to the van!" he yelled and she nodded but she remained where she was standing until he finally made his way through the smoke to go into the warehouse.

"Katie, Eliot wasn't far behind Parker. He's probably fine," Tara said, her voice shaking. Katie knew she didn't have much faith and her heart constricted painfully.

"We can't trust Quinn to really look for him," Katie replied. "I mean…he's tried to kill Eliot and there is no saying he won't just let him burn up in the fire."

"Quinn won't let the painting go that easily," Tara reassured her. The van pulled up beside them and Tara opened the door. "Is Parker okay?"

"Yeah I think she's just knocked out, but we need to _go_. We've got less than five minutes before this place is lit up with 5-0," Hardison shouted and Tara climbed in the van. Katie saw someone coming toward them through the smoke and waited, praying she'd see Eliot.

 **xoxox**

"Dammit Hardison," Eliot muttered as he rolled onto his back. The explosions had disoriented him but he was mostly unhurt. He hadn't fared so well in the fight though and suspected something was broken and he may have another concussion. He tried to move his fingers but the pain shot up his arm. He pushed the unconscious man he'd been fighting away and struggled to sit up.

"Parker," he coughed out stumbling to his feet. "Parker!"

The smoke blinded him and he panicked, not knowing if the thief was still in the building. He picked through the wreckage looking for the tell-tale blonde ponytail. His lungs were on fire and his eyes burned.

"PARKER!" he yelled, allowing the panic to slip into his voice.

"She's outside! Come on." Quinn grabbed his hurt arm and tried pulling him to the door. Eliot ignored the pain and let the other man led him towards the door. They only moved a few feet before the sound of cracking wood filled the air and some scaffolding fell, knocking them both to the floor.

Dizziness stilled Eliot for a long time. When he finally lifted his head he saw that the scaffolding had fallen on Quinn, pinning his legs. "Some rescue you are," Eliot muttered with a curse. Tempted to leave the man, he reluctantly moved to help him.

"Eliot!" he heard screaming in his ear, startling him since the coms hadn't worked for awhile.

"Stop yelling!" he growled back. "Are Parker, Katie, and Tara okay?" He shoved a beam off Quinn's leg.

"It's broken," Quinn coughed and Eliot noticed the awkward angle it was in.

"Yes but we got less than two minutes before we are surrounded, maybe less," Hardison replied, his voice still above a low roar in Eliot's ear. "Do you need help man?"

"Bring the van as close to the door as you can," Eliot said, struggling to get Quinn to his feet. "Quinn's leg is broken and my arm is useless. Can't go far." He struggled against the dizziness and the two men stumbled toward the exit. He had to half-drag the other man with his one good arm and the smoke was so thick he left even more lost. "Hardison! Honk the horn, something….I need to get reoriented."

He stumbled toward the honking and finally saw the doorway from the headlights. As soon as he exited the building he felt Quinn's weight being lifted away from him. Hardison helped the other man as Katie rushed to Eliot's side.

"You should be in the van," he growled at her but leaned against her, coughing.

"We need to move quickly," she said, helping him into the van. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Tara slammed her foot down on the gas. Katie kissed him repeatedly as she checked out his injuries. "Are you okay?"

He coughed, gasping for breath. "Can't move my arm but I got the painting. What the hell happened? How'd you end up here? Is Parker okay?"

"Just a headache from hitting my head on the pavement but I'll survive," Parker answered from the front seat.

"They were on to us," Quinn rasped. "Don't know how long but they ID'ed me. I gave them Blackpoole's name."

"You saved my life?" Eliot asked, shaking his head. "Does this mean I owe you one or something?"

"I saved the damn painting, you _ass_ ," Quinn shot back.

Katie resisted a grin. "Don't worry, I'm sure his humanity isn't permanent," she whispered to Eliot. The two shared a long look and she continued, "I know you're broken and everything but can we please go home after the hospital?"

"Screw the hospital. We can get fixed up in Boston. Let's go to the airport," he called out to Tara. He lay back in Katie's arms and breathed a sigh of relief. Not over yet but they had the painting. He caressed Katie's cheek and whispered, "Tomorrow night, we should be in our own bed and everyone else safe too."

"I just hope Sophie's okay," she admitted kissing his forehead. "I knew you and Parker would get the painting. I wasn't even worried about that. I'm just glad you managed not to get yourself blown up."


End file.
